SG7
by Shifter Black
Summary: What if they never went to Chris' world? What if, instead, they went somehwere completely different? Rated T for Violence, Blood, and Language. HIATUS!
1. Chaos Control

SG-7

Prologue: Chaos Control

SBSBSB

Author Note: This story, SG-7, should only appear on Fan Fiction . Net under the penname of Shifter Black. If it appears anywhere else, it is stolen material, and I ask that you please alert that site, or me. Oh, and here are the ages, which I've swapped around a lot from the Canon series. These are the ones for this chapter.

Sonic – 18

Knuckles – 20

Miles "Tails Prower – 18

Amy Rose – 17

Summery: What if Eggman's machine never took them to Chris' world? What if, instead, it took them somewhere completely different? We'll start off just before Chaos Control happened.

Pre-Chapter Comment: SG-7? Well, if anyone can tell me what the name means. Then I'll award you with an invisible Sonic Plushy of your choice. First to get the answer right before Chapter One comes out is the winner.

SBSBSB

Knuckles the Echidna…

He was the guardian of the Master Emerald. He always has been, ever since he could fight. However, because the Master Emerald resided on the floating island, Angel Island, he had absolutely no social skills.

That all changed when Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower showed up on Angel Island. Knuckles had been fooled into thinking they were there to steal the Master Emerald, but, fortunately, was able to turn the tides on Eggman before he could get away with his sworn charge.

Now, Sonic and Miles are his first two, and currently only, friends.

He supposed that was why he was here, on the mainland, helping the Freedom Fighters stop Eggman from powering up his latest take-over-the-world machine with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

He had just stopped Miles from having a very nasty accident involving a crash landing, and a rather large boulder. Now, he was standing on another boulder, watching as explosions happened in random areas of the tower that Sonic was currently blasting through with his Super Spin-Dash, courtesy of the Power Ring Miles dropped him before crashing landing.

Miles approached him from the side after climbing the rock, leaving Amy Rose at the plane to fume about not being near her "Soniku". "Thank you, Knuckles"

Knuckles only grunted in response. "Be more careful" he said simply.

After a minute of watching the tower, a white dome of energy started to slowly engulf the tower, approaching them as well.

"What IS that?" Miles asked, slightly scared.

Knuckles knew all too well what it was. "…Chaos Control…"

---

Miles "Tails Prower…

He was a genius in his own right, with an IQ of three-hundred that only Eggman could rival.

Tails grew up in poverty, shunned for the fact that he was born with two tails, hence the nickname. He was just a wanderer, getting by with what he could, when Sonic found him and offered him a home. Thus started his adventures with his best friend.

However, even Tails has his dark secrets, one of which he's afraid will make Sonic think of him differently.

He huffed as he reached the top of the boulder that Knuckles stood on, ignoring the ranting of a certain pink hedgehog near the crashed plane below him. He approached Knuckles with a smile. "Thank you, Knuckles" he said.

He knew that Knuckles was anti-social, and didn't blame him. So he had expected the grunt that came as a reply. However, he didn't expect Knuckles to say anything. "Be more careful"

Tails looked shocked, but fought it down and looked to where Knuckles was looking. _'Heh, looks like Sonic's making good use of the Power Ring I gave him'_ He thought with a grin.

Suddenly, a white dome of light began engulfing the tower, and started to expand, threatening to take them as well. "What IS that?" Tails asked, a little fearfully as he unconsciously took a step back, nearly tumbling over the edge of the boulder.

He heard Knuckles only say one thing.

"…Chaos Control…"

---

Amy Rose…

A sweet young hedgehog that didn't take anything from anyone. Ever since Sonic had rescued her from Metal Sonic so many years ago, she had been trying to get Sonic to go out with her. Of course, every attempt was shot down.

Currently, Amy was yelling and screaming about how she couldn't help Sonic. "Oooooh! I'll get that Eggman for stopping me from helping my Soniku!" she yelled.

On the side of the boulder, just abover her, Miles "Tails" Prower sweat dropped at this.

After another minute or so of yelling and ranting, she found herself engulfed by a blindingly white light, silencing her.

---

There was only one thing on the mind of those who knew what Chaos Control did.

'_This is going to be one wild ride'_

SBSBSB

End Chapter Comment: Okay, there you have it, the Prologue, although, it's really short compared to my more normal length chapters, but hey, if I go any further, it'll ruin the point of the game about the title, so yeah. ENJOY!


	2. SGC

SG-7

Prologue: History of Mobius

SBSBSB

Author Note: Alright! Next chapter! Not doing TOO bad.

EDIT: Alright, I'm sorry, but things rushed too fast for where I was taking the story, so I tore it down and started fresh. Don't worry, I'm still doing the story.

SBSBSB

So, this is what Chaos Control is like…Wow…It looks like a tunnel going through……space?

Hey, I see a light.

SBSBSB

"Major Carter, status report" Said a bald human wearing an official looking white uniform. Lieutenant General George Hammond looked out the window that made up most of one of the walls in the room. In the room beyond the window was the Stargate in the gate room.

"Sir, the Stargate just suddenly started up and is currently dialing an address we don't know. It is on the fifth chevron, sir, and Harriman isn't here yet, so I'm running the gate at the moment" said a blond woman. Major Samantha "Sam" Carter.

"Shut the Iris" Hammond said, suddenly getting a very bad feeling.

"We've tried, sir, it's not responding" Said a man with grayish hair next to Sam. His name was Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill. "How many times does that make now, that we've not been able to shut the Iris because of some mystic voodoo shit?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Have any available man down there, ready to fire on my order" Hammond said.

"Sir!" they both said.

five minutes later, when the Stargate was on the seventh, and final, chevron, about two dozen men and woman were aiming guns ranged from simple blasters to high power and velocity machine guns.

The gate opened, but everyone that's seen the gate open before immediately noticed something wrong.

For one, the gate never did the splash back, like it always does. And for two, the gate wasn't a rippling blue surface, it was pure white, and still as a board.

"What?" Hammond muttered, shocked to see this. "Record that address!!!" He yelled.

"On it!" Sam exclaimed, sketching the symbols.

Hammond grabbed the PA microphone. "Hold fire unless fired upon!" he shouted.

Everyone waited.

A dark shape could be seen becoming bigger and darker, as if getting closer, and then…

WHOOSH! SLAM! Thud. THUNK!

Two things flew from the gate, straight into the opposite wall. One was a smaller one, stuck into the wall, while the other hit the wall with a slam and fell to the ground, hard.

The gate shut down, and everyone backed away from the figure on the ground as it stood up.

It was Tails, and he looked sick to his stomach. He was also eying the weapons warily.

Teal'c, who had been down there with the men, ready to fire, stood straight, lowering his weapon. "Sir, I have reason to believe this individual is not dangerous to us" he yelled to the Control Room.

There was a silence.

"Stand down everyone" Hammond's voice yelled over the PA finally.

Tails visibly relaxed, and gave Teal'c an appreciative smile. "Thanks" he said.

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you forcing your voice to sound male, ma'am?" He asked.

Tails froze from examining the room. "W-what?" He asked shakily, turning look at Teal'c.

"You're a Mobian female fox, are you not?" he asked.

Tails sighed, and when he spoke, it was in a different voice, but still the same. "Yes, I'm a female Mobian fox. How in the nine hells did you know all that?" Tails asked, now revealing she was female.

"I've had…encounters…with Mobius. I'll explain later" He said, then he looked up at the object in the wall. "That is a Chaos Emerald, is it not? Why does it look…smaller, and it is not as translucent as I remember" he said, eying the green Chaos Emerald.

Tails looked up as well, and surprised everyone by using her tails to fly into the air. When weapons became trained on her again, she stopped rotating her tails in fright and surprise.

"I said stand down!" Hammond said, coming into the room.

Everyone snapped into a salute, minus Teal'c and three others that walked into the room behind him. It was Jack, Sam, and Daniel.

"Who are you?" Hammond asked, coming up to stand behind Teal'c the other three stopping behind him. "And how do you know of our address?" he asked.

Tails quirked an eyebrow. "Address?" he asked.

Teal'c surprised everyone when he got on a knee to be at eye level with Tails. "You got caught in Chaos Control, didn't you?" he asked.

Tails, absolutely shocked that this man knew of the Chaos Emeralds AND Chaos Control, could only nod in a stupor.

Teal'c nodded. "That explains it" he said, standing back up, and facing the General. "Sir, I believe she does not know our address, and came here purely on accident" he said.

Hammond turned to Teal'c. "On what grounds?" he asks.

Teal'c remained quiet for minute. "I am not at liberty to say, as it involves an individual that I made a promise to. I can only say that if she was caught in Chaos Control, then she could not have dialed a Stargate" He said.

Hammond and Tails both quirked.

"Who did you make a promise to?" they both asked at the same time.

"The Guardian of the Chaos Emerald on Angel Island" he said, with a little hesitation, trying to figure if it would break his promise or not.

"Knuckles!?!?!" Tails exclaimed. "You know Knuckles?!"

Teal'c nodded. "Yes, I met him when I traveled to Mobius with the Goa'uld. He convinced me that it would be a very bad idea if the Goa'uld got a Chaos Emerald, so I helped him get access to the ship to stop them. It is also how I know a lot about Mobius" he said.

Tails shook her head rapidly. "Wait, Goa'uld?" she asked, obviously not knowing what they were.

"It appears we are both lacking information. I propose a deal. You answer my questions, I answer yours" Hammond said.

Tails thought it over. _'I'm in a world I know nothing of, and this guy says he knows about Knuckles. I need to figure out what's going on. What better way then a friendly exchange of information'_

Tails nodded. "Agreed, but only if it remains friendly. I have no interest in being interrogated at gunpoint"

Hammond nodded. "Agreed. Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, come with us" He said. The three behind him nodded, as did Teal'c. He turned around and motioned for Tails to follow. "We'll talk in another room, one where you're not surrounded by guns" he said.

Tails quickly followed, but stopped when she remembered the Chaos Emerald. "Oh! Hang on" she said, turning around taking off into the air again. Guns went on her again.

"Stand down!" Hammond yelled. "If I have to say it again you're all fired"

Everyone left the room.

Tails flew up to the Chaos Emerald and examined it to see how deep into the wall it was. "What's this metal made of? It looks like steel, but I can't tell" she asked.

"It's Steel and iron, why?" Hammond said, looking up towards her. He was honestly glad she had pants on.

"Should come out rather easily" she muttered, and gripped the gem. She adjusted her tails to where she's flying backwards, and started pulling.

There was a screech, and the gem flew from the wall, and her hands.

"I got it!" Jack said, diving for it.

He caught it as he slid on the ground, and was immediately enveloped in green light the same color as the gem.

Tails landed, watching the scene carefully. "Not good" she said.

Hammond looked to Tails, then back to Jack. "I don't like how you said that" Daniel said.

Jack stood up, looking over his body. Suddenly, he started shrinking, and fur began growing from his skin. There were many pops and cracks as his bones reformed into a muzzle and a tail came out his back side.

Everyone could see Jack changing before their eyes, and when it was done, Tails was the first to realize what happened. "Oh…my……….He's a…Mobian!" she exclaimed. Even Teal'c looked shocked.

---

Soon, everyone was in the Meeting Room, trying to stifle their laughter as Jack struggled with his uniform, which was now too big for him. He finally gave up, accepting Teal'c's shirt to cover himself, as it covered him down to his knees.

"Who are you?" Hammond began as everyone settled down.

"My name is Melissa Prower, eighteen years old, but everyone calls me Tails because of my tails. You're a Lieutenant General, right?" she asked.

Hammond was surprised, but nodded. "How did you know?" he asked.

Tails pointed at the patch on the shoulder of his shirt. "That patch. It's the symbol for your rank. You guys must have the same ranking system as we do on Mobius"

Teal'c nodded. "Mobius has many things in common with Earth" he said.

"Alright, now, what is that?" he asked, pointing at the green gem in Tails' hand. "And what did it do to him?" he also asked, pointing at Jack, who was growling very much like the wolf he now was at the gem. "Stand down, Coronal" Hammond said, and Jack made an effort to control himself.

"This is called a Chaos Emerald, and to answer your earlier question, uh…" Tails started, looking at Teal'c.

"My name is Teal'c" he said.

Tails nodded. "To answer your question, Teal'c…yes, it's a Chaos Emerald, and you're right to notice it looks different than the others. ALL the Chaos Emeralds in the universe have been combined into seven gems of near unlimited power, that's why it looks different. There is also a larger gem know as the Master Emerald that was created from the combination of twelve Chaos Emeralds before they were made into the current ones" She turned to Hammond. "As for what happened to him, I have no idea. You'd have to take it up with Knuckles. He knows the most about the Chaos Emeralds and their energies"

Hammond frowned slightly. "Are you saying that the gem you are currently holding is a threat to us in your hands?" he asked.

"It very well could be if I so desired" Tails said truthfully.

"I'm sorry, Melissa, but we have to take it away if it's dangerous to anyone" Hammond said, and Jack and Sam stood up.

"It's pointless" Teal'c said, and everyone but Tails looked to him. "If she commands one seventh of the power of millions of Chaos Emeralds, you won't get it from her. She has the ability to literately crush this planet with the snap of a finger. It is why I fought to keep that power away from the Goa'uld" Teal'c said, remaining in his seat.

"He's right, with the power part. If I had the intention to destroy this world or hurt anyone, I would've done it by now" Tails said.

Nobody moved or spoke for a bit. Finally, Hammond nodded his head. "Stand down" and the two sat down. "Well, Melissa, you have us at your mercy" the General said.

Tails grinned and tossed the gem towards Hammond. He caught it, and gave a confused look. "I am by no means a killer. I only fight to protect others. If it helps you trust me, you can hold it until you trust me enough to give it back" She said.

Hammond looked at it, and could feel the energies in it. He placed it on the table. "Alright. What is Chaos Control?" he asked, continuing the meeting.

"Chaos Control is a technique that can be performed with, or without, in some cases, a Chaos Emerald. It's basically stable manipulation of Time and Space. I was caught in a Chaos Control produced by the seven Chaos Emeralds" She said.

Hammond nodded, understanding the basics of what she was saying. "So this might not be your timeline?" he asked.

Tails shook her head. "No, this is my timeline. You can only traverse the time stream when you use enough concentration, and have a destination in mind. This Chaos Control happened on accident. The only thing that could have happened was getting sent to another space"

Hammond nodded again. "Was there anyone else caught in the Chaos Control?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how many. Apparantly, we were randomly dispersed across the galaxy" She said.

Hammond frowned. "I got my answers. You're turn, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions"

Tails nodded. "Yes, I do. First, I want to know what planet I'm on"

"That's simple. You're on Earth" Jack said.

Tails nodded again. "What's a Stargate? I heard you talking about it" she asked.

Daniel spoke here. "The Stargate is an Artificial Stable Wormhole Generator. It works by dialing a seven symbol address, which will lead to a corresponding Stargate somewhere else, and create a wormhole between the two"

"Ah, now I'm starting to make heads or tails of this"

Daniel looked shocked. "Wait, you understood what I just said?" he asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. It's an Artificial Stable Wormhole Generator. If I had to guess, it works by fusing two energies together to create the reverse rotation necessary for a wormhole to exist" Tails said.

Everyone was deadly quiet.

"How old did you say you were?" Hammond asked.

"Eighteen, by human standard. It's the same aging system for Mobians. Yes, I'm young, but I have an IQ of three hundred" Tails said.

"Okay, now I feel stupid" Jack said.

"My friends say you get used to it after a while" Tails said with a shrug. "Anyways, I never got everyone's names" he said.

Hammond nodded and stood up. "Lieutenant General George Hammond of the United States Air Force, and current leader of the Stargate Program"

Sam stood up next. "Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force"

Daniel stood up. "Doctor Daniel Jackson"

Jack stood up. "Coronal Jonathon O'Neil of the United States Air Force . Everyone just calls me Jack, though" he said.

Teal'c stood up. "Teal'c" that was all he said.

Everyone sat down, and Tails nodded. "Well, if everyone's going to formal, let me rephrase my introduction" She stood up. "Melissa Prower, Engineer to the Royal Acorn Family, and adoptive daughter to one Sally Alicia Acorn, Princess and heir to the throne" she sat back down.

Took everyone a minute to realize just what she said.

Jack had to laugh. "Wow, we find a kid who's smarter than Daniel AND has ties to a royal family. This is getting better and better" he said.

Tails ignored him. "My final question, after finding out what I want to know, is can you help me find my friends and the Chaos Emeralds. From what Teal'c has said, I gather you aren't on friendly terms with these Goa'uld, and I'd rather keep the emeralds away from anyone who will misuse them" she said.

Hammond was quiet. "Melissa, if I agree to help you, you will become a member of SGC, which is Stargate Command. You won't be a member of the military, but you will be under my command nonetheless. You will be assigned to a team, and you will join them on any missions that team goes on. You will be given orders, and I expect them to be followed. You will also be expected to follow the rules and regulations of Stargate Command. Is that understood?" he asked.

Tails nodded. "Yes sir" she said.

Hammond stuck out his hand. "Welcome to SGC, Lieutenant Coronal Melissa Prower" he said with a smile.

Tails shook his hand. "Thank you, sir"

Everyone stood up, but then a look of remembrance crossed Hammond's face. "Oh, and Prower?"

"Yes sir?" she said.

"I understand that you may know of technology we don't, so if anyone in higher rank than you commands you to tell about it, let me know, and they will be dealt with. It is against SGC protocol to demand that another race give up its technology. Teal'c will see to your education of SGC Protocol, as well" he said.

"Thank you" she said.

"Sam, take Prower and O'Neill to get some uniforms tailored"

"Yes sir" Sam said, saluting, and leaving with the two.

SBSBSB

There! A completely re-hauled chapter one!


	3. Less then Pleasent Circumstances

SG-7

Chapter Two: Less than Pleasant Circumstances

SBSBSB

Author Note: Okay, I apologize for this, but _**Chapter One was COMPLETELY revamped. It's all different now, so read it before you read Chapter Two**_

SBSBSB

_Day 7, week 1_

_It's been a week since I've found myself on the planet Earth, and working for SGC. I gotta admit, these people are hard asses when they want to be. General Hammond just finished informing me that he and the rest of my team, SG-7, or the 'Misfits' as we've been dubbed, has a surprise for me today. Knowing Hammond, it's something I'll either want to kiss him for, or bite his head of for. Probably both._

_Jack's beginning to get used to his new body. Since we're both canine, it was up to me to teach him about all the Pros and Cons you get from being a canine Mobian._

_Teal'c has been instructing me in SGC protocol, like he was supposed to. If you simplify it, it pretty much means all sentient life has their own rights, just like humans. _

_Sam, Daniel and I have become fast friends. When not on missions, we're pretty much inseparable. I hang around either SG-7 or SG-1 all the time._

_Since this planet is dominated by humans, I can't leave the base. I've come up with a solution on that, but I still need to talk to Hammond to get the green light._

_My team, which consists of, oddly enough, Mobians from other planets, is well deserving of the nickname, Misfits. We have a blue hedgehog, who I thought was Sonic before I saw his defining features. A white hedgehog, which's a tomboy to the core, and reminds me strangely of Amy, and a chestnut furred fox. I was highest in rank, so I'm in command. They're all Majors. We all get along pretty well. Although, the fox and blue hedgehog almost constantly fight with each other. I've broken up three fights already._

_Hammond has returned to me the Chaos Emerald when I saved Jack's life on a mission to the Jaffa home world, Chulak. The Goa'uld had attempted to take the world back, and SG-1 and SG-7 were deployed. When we came back, Jack told the General what I did, and in return, he gave me the chaos Emerald back, saying he trusts me now._

_Still no sign of my friends or the Chaos Emeralds. I only hope their alive, and the emeralds aren't in the Goa'uld's grasp yet._

_Oh well, I better get the day started. Later!_

---

Tails closed her diary and put it back in her bag. She was given a bunker with the other Mobian aliens, and kept her stuff in the bag provided for her with the uniform.

A white hedgehog was on the bunk above hers, snoring rather loudly. She was a white hedgehog with blue fur on the back of her hands, leading to a streak all the up her arms. She had the same quill style as Amy, with a blue streak in one of her quills that lead to her forehead. If her eyes were open, you'd see bright green eyes. She normally wore blue jeans and T-shirts. Along with two golden bracelets on her wrists that Tails has yet to see removed.

Her name was, ironically enough, Krystal White.

Tails leaned onto her back and started kicking against the top bunk. "Wake up, lazy-ass! If I remember correctly, you guys have something to show me today!"

Krystal awoke with a snort, and Tails finally couldn't take it anymore. She broke down into hysterical laughing. _'Oh Almighty, she's JUST like Sonic!'_

---

Tails, in the halls of SGC, ran right past Jack. "HiJackByeJack!" she said quickly, and Krystal, anger evident in her eyes, ran by also, yelling curses at Tails.

Jack shook his head with a smile. _'Never a dull moment with Tails around' _He thought, and continued on his way towards the Mess Hall, where Tails and Krystal were heading.

---

A blue hedgehog with dark blue eyes smacked Krystal and Tails' heads together with an irritated look in his eyes. "OW!" They both exclaimed. He dropped them.

"It's too fucking early in the morning for this!" he exclaimed, taking his seat again. The blue furred hedgehog really did look a lot like Sonic, except his muzzle was a little more furry. There was red fur in the same places as Krystal, except his hands were completely covered in it. Black fur surrounded his eyes, and white fur hung from his chest loosely. He usually only wore jeans and no shirt. His quill style was like Sonic's, but they were longer, and didn't hold the sharpness quality Sonic's had.

His name was Sven Black.

Sitting next to him was a chestnut furred fox with silver colored eyes, and surprisingly, black bat wings on his back. White fur was on the tip of his tails, inside his ears, on his muzzle, and the front of his torso. He usually wore a black trench with jeans and T-shirts.

His name was Zane Sorroto,

Tails stood up, and helped Krystal up. "Let's eat" she said, and Krystal nodded in agreement.

---

Soon, SG-7 and SG-1 were sitting in the Meeting room with Hammond, awaiting the reasons he called them both in.

"Glad everyone could make it. Alright, Melissa, I'd like to start things off by saying we have good news for you"

"What would that be?" she asked.

"We detected a power signature that matches that of the Chaos Emerald you have, and we believe it's a Chaos Emerald. It's on planet we just found"

Tails sighed in relief, glad one of them was found. "Thank you, sir"

"That also brings me to why I brought both teams in here. Jack, Melissa, your two team work well together, so I'm sending you to this new planet to see if there's any civilization on it. Jack, your team will set up a camp as close to the Stargate as possible. Melissa, your team will go investigate the energy signature and confirm if it's a Chaos Emerald. Once done, you are to return to Base Camp and join SG-1 in their objective. Is all that understood?" he said.

"Yes sir" Jack and Tails chorused.

"Dismissed. Go get geared up"

---

Tails stood in the Gate Room, waiting for the Control Room to finish dialing the address, and went around making sure her team was ready to go. When she was done, she turned to Jack. "You guys ready?" she asked. Everyone gave their own version of a yes, and Tails smiled. She looked up at the Control Room window, and gave Hammond a thumbs up, signaling they were ready for departure.

Hammond's voice came over the PA once the gate finished doing the splash back. "Come back alive, and preferably, WITHOUT hitchhikers this time" he said.

Tails grinned. That was her fault. Her last trip brought back a little critter that caused chaos around the base until Tails finally stuck of knife in the thing.

They all stepped through the gate.

---

Tails, being the last one to step through, narrowly avoided a kick to her head, and was in the air, trying to figure out what was going on.

She sighed.

Sven and Zane were at it again.

Tails plopped down, pulled her Chaos Emerald from the bag, and concentrated on its energy. "Chaos…" she started, and the emerald started letting off a green aura.

Krystal, and SG-1, had only heard what Chaos Control could do, and had no desire to be targets, so they backed quickly away from the two brawlers.

"CONTROL!" she yelled.

Instantly, Sven and Zane became trapped inside a frozen time zone. Tails walked to Sven, grabbed his arm, and threw him into the nearby trees, then she grabbed Zane, and threw him at the cliff face near the gate.

Think of the space of frozen time they were in as a dome. The moment they left that dome, they "Woke up" so to speak.

To them, Sven was about the land a punch on Zane's outstretched chest after avoiding a kick, and suddenly, he was flying into the trees. Zane had a similar feeling.

"WHOA!"

"YAH!"

Sven got tangled in the branches of a tree, and Zane slid down the cliff face, his face sliding against the rock.

"…Ow…" They both muttered.

After a bit, Sven untangled himself, falling on his head in the process, and walked over to his team, while Zane finally stood up, gingerly clutching his face.

"Ready to go, or do you want me to use Blast next?" Tails asked.

Everyone present had heard Tails talk about the devastating attack, and shook their heads quickly, except Teal'c, who only frowned.

"Good" she said, and dug into her bag. She pulled out a small circular device. The Chaos Emerald Radar, and clicked one of the buttons.

"The energy's that way" Tails said, pointing into the trees. She frowned as she studied the radar more closely. "Jack, don't go looking for civilization yet. Stay here and stay ready to dial us home" she said.

Jack tilted his head in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"The energy's moving towards us, fast" Tails said.

It only took Jack a second before he ran for the DHD, and started dialing. "Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, help them incase its hostile" he said.

Suddenly, a blur burst from the trees, and Tails saw a tint of blue.

Her eyes widened. _'Sonic?'_ she thought.

Soon, the blur was running around them in circles, creating a vacuum of air.

Every fell to their knees as their oxygen started to vanish from around them.

"S-Son…ic" Tails managed to saw before falling to her face. The whirlwind stopped instantly, and the force of the air returning blew everyone's clothes and fur around. Everyone stood up, coughing.

Everyone…but Tails.

"Tails!" Cried the voice of a blue hedgehog.

Sonic took a step forward to Tails, and was stopped by a beam of energy nearly taking off his foot.

"Ha…one more…ha…step…ha…and you lose you feet…ha…" Sven said, knelt down trying to catch his breath, holding his left palm towards Sonic. It was engulfed in blue energy, and the whites of his eyes were glowing a very light blue.

Sonic turned around, and found every person there pointing some kind of weapon towards him. Krystal was holding her hands forward, her eyes giving off white flames and her hands engulfed in black energy. Zane had a sword tip two inches away from Sonic's throat, and everyone else had a gun pointing at him.

Jack hit the center button on the DHD. Everyone moved away as the splash back flew forward. "Get Melissa and take her to Janet. Hedgehog, you better pray to God she isn't dead, or I'll exercise these claws on your lungs" he said with venom dripping from his voice, and his claws slowly unsheathed themselves.

Everyone was through the gate by now, Tails on Krystal's back.

All Sonic could say was "Her?"

Jack mistook that as being arrogant, and shoved him through the gate, hard.

"Hold him down!" Sven just finished yelling as Jack came through.

Both teams did their best, trying to subdue Sonic, but it was a vain attempt.

A gun shot went off, and Sonic went down screaming.

Hammond walked up to Jack, the pistol's barrel in his hand still smoking. "I still got it" he said, cracking a grin. When Jack didn't laugh, or even smile, he knew something was wrong.

"Sir, Melissa may be dead…from oxygen deprivation" he said, barely holding back his trigger finger as his gun was trained on Sonic's head.

Sonic was busy clutching at his left leg, which a bullet had torn through. Three people jumped him, holding him down.

Hammond walked over to Sonic. "Are you the one responsible for Prower's condition?" he asked.

Sonic stopped struggling, and looked to the General. Albeit, upside down. He then slammed his eyes shut and his head slammed against the metal ramp. "Y-yes" He said, tears coming from sealed eyes.

"Let it be known that if she dies, you will be tried on account of murdering one of my officers" Hammond said. He also noticed the tears, and the way Sonic's body heaved with sobs. He knelt next to the hedgehog, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "For your sake, Sonic, I hope she survives. She's spoken so highly of you" He said, piecing together who this was from the description Tails gave him of who Sonic and Knuckles were. He let go, and walked off. "Let him go. He won't get far, not without the base codes" Hammond said as he left the Gate Room.

Everyone got off of Sonic, put he stayed, heaving in sobs. "Tails…" he breathed. "Oh…God………I'm so sorry…"

SBSBSB

There you have it, Chapter Two.

I need another Character for later in the story, so if you want your character in there, send me their bio page through my E-Mail at . I'll need maybe three characters. I'm not sure yet. The character must fit with the Archie Universe. If you need help with that, go to the Mobius Encyclopedia. It's a website that details all of the Sonic Universes. It's a lot like WikiPedia. You don't need a login to use it, either.

Here are the rules.

1. They cannot be Ultimate Life-Forms.

2. They can't have anything ridiculous, like eight wings, two heads, or four tails.

3. Powers are allowed, but anything near Godlike, or Demi-Godlike, will instantly be refused. I'm kinda pushing my own principles here with Krystal. You'll see why soon enough.

4. No bugs or reptiles. I have nothing against them. It's just their harder to work with because of their body structure.

5. They can't be from the past or future.

Okay, done.

1. N/A

2. N/A

3. N/A


	4. MultiVerse

SG-7

Chapter Three: Multi-Verse

SBSBSB

Author Note: Okay, I'd like to suggest that anyone who wants to know EVERYthing that's about to happen, then please, go read A New Destiny by Hokuto Ulrik at http : / / www . / s / 5204775 / 1 / A _ New _ Destiny Just remove the spaces, and put it in your browser window, and bingo!

Another thing to mention is that Hokuto Ulrik and I are working together on this story, and worked for a good three days on this chapter, so we hope it's to your liking!

Kerra Prower belongs to Hokuto Ulrik.

Melissa Prower, Sven Black, Krystal White, and Zane Sorroto belongs to me, Shifter Black. Everyone else is either property of SEGA or Sci-Fi.

SBSBSB

"Can you believe the General's actually LETTING her join SGC?" Asked a male

voice.

A feminine voice responded, sounding slightly miffed. "Yeah. I mean, it's our job to help any sentient life, human or not"

"But letting her join SGC? AND giving her command over a team of others like her?" the male voice asked.

"Again, I see no problem. She needs help, and we're providing it"

"Humans protect humans! Humans are meant to be the dominant species. They are supposed to be the rulers of everything. With beings like THEM around, that can't happen. It's wrong!" The male voice yelled, and a thud like that of a fist hitting a metal wall sounded out.

"You're talking as if you plan on doing something" the female remarked, sounding cautious.

"…I might…Someone needs to set thing straight. All other species are supposed to be UNDER the human race!"

"You know what? You're starting to sound like the Goa'uld!" the female exclaimed.

"……Maybe I should join them…At least then I can help set things straight"

"Whatever" the female said, the voice sounding more distant, as if she was walking away.

"Mark my words! I will see to it she, and everyone else like her, gets put in their place!" The man yelled.

SBSBSB

"Are you sure we should let him in there?" Jack asked Hammond as they observed Sonic sitting next to Tails' bed through a security camera.

"Melissa has spoken much about Sonic, and from what I understand, he won't strike another unless provoked. He may have been attacked by the Goa'uld, and thought we were more of them. A simple case of self defense," Hammond said, looking to Jack.

Jack looked to Hammond, then back to the screen. He growled lightly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't trust him. Whether or not what you say is true, he still attacked my unit, and Tails', without even attempting to check if we were Goa'uld"

"You forget, Jack, that these people come from a world where the Goa'uld have only had minimal contact with them. They don't know how to tell the difference between us and them. He may very well have checked, and figured we were Goa'uld" Daniel said from beside Jack.

Jack only growled again. "Point taken" he grumbled.

Suddenly, he tilted his head back, his face twisting in pain. Sam stood behind him, holding the fur on the back of his head roughly. "Lose the attitude, sir. We all make mistakes, and most of us get branded forever wrongly because of those mistakes. If that hedgehog gives you a CLEAR reason to hate him, then by all means, do so, but so far, he's done nothing but sit by Tails' side, not even getting up to go eat. If you want to call that mistrusting, you obviously need to recheck the meaning behind true friendship" She said, in a growl of her own.

She let go, and Jack leaned forward, gripping the back of his head. "Alright already! Jeez, excuse me for being cautious" he grumbled.

"Being cautious is being aware of your surroundings, Jack. You're being mistrusting and paranoid" Hammond said.

Jack stood and left the room abruptly, looking angry.

Daniel and Sam shrugged, and left as well.

---

Off in another Zone, Zonic stepped through a Zone Portal, closely followed by a female fox with two tails, bright blue eyes, and what looked like an SGC standard uniform with the rank of Colonel emblazoned on her shoulder.

Colonel Kerra Prower looked saddened as she examined the monitors they passed. Some of them were off, indicating that the Zone they monitored was either destroyed or that Zone's Sonic was dead.

They came to the main monitor in the room, which practically took up the whole wall, and Zonic started adjusting it, switching through Zones until he stopped on one.

Kerra watched as the Sonic from that Zone wrestled with what appeared to be SGC personnel and a black wolf Mobian. Suddenly, Sonic dropped to the ground, gripping his left leg and screaming. The volume was off, but she could tell what was happening. She noticed that Zone's Tails being carted off on a stretcher, looking unconscious. She then saw this Zone's version of Hammond question Sonic. Sonic started sobbing, and the General left. The screen shut off after that.

Kerra could tell Sonic was sad about the state his friend was in, but something was off, and she couldn't tell what.

"What Intel do you have for me, if any?" She asked, turning to the Zone Cop.

"Her name is Melissa Prower. Shortly after arriving at SGC, she made a deal with the General. She became a member of SGC, and in return, SGC would help her find her friends and the Chaos Emeralds. She is currently the highest ranked officer in the unit called SG-7. The unit is composed of three other Mobian animals from different planets. Two are hedgehogs with strange abilities. The blue one looks like Sonic, and I believe he has a mastery of Chaos Energy. The white one has control over some kind of black energy, but that's all I know on her. The other is a fox Mobian with bat wings. He appears to be a swordsman, but I do not recognize the style he uses. It may be his own. Him and the blue hedgehog act like your Sonic and Shadow do: Constant bickering, and prone to fights. Their group has also been given the nickname The Misfits. Melissa has shown she can command Chaos Energy with a Chaos Emerald. She can freeze time with Chaos Control in a certain area, and strike her enemies before they even know she has. She has also hinted at being able to utilize Chaos Blast, but she has yet to use it. They were searching for a Chaos Emerald on a new planet when Sonic suddenly showed up, and started running around them, creating a vacuum that sucked the oxygen away. She got the worst of it, and is currently in critical condition at the Infirmary at SGC. It appears she's becoming stable though" Zonic said, summing up the last week. "Any plans on how you'll go in?" He asked.

Kerra nodded. "I plan on being dropped off on a planet that has a Mobian there with ties to Sonic or Melissa. From there, I'll take a Stargate to SGC. I've already worked out how that gets done, so I'll spare the details" she said. "I just need to find a planet that has a Stargate AND one of their friends".

A beeping came from a monitor, and Zonic walked to it, activating it. He grinned suddenly. "Well, I think I just solved your problem" he said.

Kerra came over and watched the monitor. It showed a pink hedgehog brawling with Nordic warriors on the planet that Kerra recognized as Cimmeria. She also saw Cream and Cheese as well. She groaned in annoyance. "Lovely. That's just my luck" She then shrugged. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Zonic, that's where I need to go, and fast. She won't last too long against them" She said, turning to Zonic.

He nodded and handed her a round device. "That communicator will allow you to contact me no matter what Zone I'm in. Call if you need help" he said before opening a Zone Portal.

Kerra pocketed the communicator and zipped through the portal, it closing behind her.

Zonic looked around, as if making sure no one was there, and opened another portal. He stepped through, and the portal vanished behind him.

---

Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit were smacked together as they fought, and fell to the ground, too weak to continue fighting. Amy's hammer disappeared in a flash, Amy too weak to support it.

"Take the Breeders" said the lead warrior.

Before anyone could do anything, a middle aged woman came riding swiftly into the clearing shouting for the men to stop attacking the girls. "What is the meaning of this? They were not taken by Thor's Hammer. Why would you attack them when they are not Etens?" she asked the leader of the search party.

"Gerwyn, we meant to bring them back with us, but the one in the red dress attacked us."

"Be that as it may, you should have sent someone to come for me." Gerwyn replied with fire in her eyes as she looked down upon someone she had once thought an honorable man.

Suddenly there came a voice from behind her. "As he should have Gerwyn. Had I arrived before you did I would have been forced to kill some of your men to save them." The mysterious voice said from through the trees.

"Who goes there? Be you friend or foe?" Gerwyn asked the stranger.

Coming into the clearing, the stranger said; "Friend if you will let me be. I am allies of the humans from Midgard."

"You know Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c?" Gerwyn asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, but not the ones you know. It's a very long and complicated story. I promise to come back and explain it to you later but right now I need to go through the portal and go to Midgard."

Amy looked up, and found a surprising sight. She saw a familiar, though much taller, two-tailed Mobian fox with light blue eyes…and a rack?

"…Tails…?" she said weakly, struggling to get up.

"Stay down, Amy. Let me handle this," Kerra said, her face never altering from her seriousness.

Amy slumped down, and decided to check on Cream.

Soon, Kerra had a peaceful resolution to the matter. After Gerwyn and her men rode off back to their village, she walked over to Amy and Cream, and sat down. "How's she doing?" she asked, referring to Cream.

"Not good. I think her arm's broken" Amy said, then she turned to Kerra. "You mind explaining the sudden gender change?" she asked.

Kerra sighed. "I'm not the Tails you know. I'm from a different Zone, or universe. This Zone's Robotnik is causing strain on the Zone Barriers, and they're already weakened, so if another Chaos Control like last week happens, the Multi-Verse may be in great danger."

Amy only tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll explain in detail later, but right now, we need to get her medical treatment" Kerra said, removing her rucksack and pulling out a first aid kit. From it she pulled out a splint that she quickly unfolded and placed over Cream's lower arm, causing the young doe to wince involuntarily. Cheese started to get angry until he realized the strange vixen was only helping his friend. Kerra then pulled out a long bandage that she used to hold the splint in place.

---

Alarms started blaring as the Stargate activated.

Hammond found his way to the Control Room, and found Sam at the controls again. "What's going on?"

"We're receiving an unknown IDC code and we are also receiving a radio transmission sir." Sam said.

"Put it on the speakers," Hammond said.

"This is Colonel Kerra Prower. I have two injured Mobians with me and request clearance to proceed through the Stargate to the SGC so they can receive emergency medical attention" Kerra said over the radio.

"Prower?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir. I know this might seem a little confusing, but I promise I'll explain when I get there. This is an emergency" Kerra said.

Hammond took a minute to decide on what to say.

"All men stand down, but be prepared incase this is hostile. Sam, get medical down there. Miss Prower, you may proceed through, but be warned, you'll have many guns trained on you incase this is a trick" He said.

"Understood sir, and as a gesture of trust all of my weapons have been cleared and made armory safe." and the connection cut.

Everyone gained shocked faces to see a taller version of Melissa walk through the gate, holding a young looking rabbit with a splint. A pink hedgehog walked behind her. The gate then shut down.

Janet showed up with the medical team, and took Cream and Amy away.

Soon, the General was in the Meeting Room, questioning Kerra.

"Who are you?" Hammond asked.

Kerra saluted. "Colonel Kerra Prower of the United States Air Force, sir" she said.

"I don't believe you. You can't possibly be from the United States Air Force. The United States don't even know of the existence of Mobians" Hammond said.

Kerra's face didn't falter. "I come from another Zone, or universe. There, I work for SGC as a Colonel in the United States Air Force. It's how I got a GDO to make radio contact with"

Hammond nodded after a minute. "I've dealt with weirder stuff, so I'll take your word for it. Why are you in this universe, or Zone as you call it?" he asked.

"The Multi-Verse, which is the collection of all the Zones in existence, is separated by what are known as Zone Barriers, and after someone from my Zone unleashed the power of a Doomsday device, he weakened those barriers, making them unstable. Then the same person, but from this Zone, accidentally caused the widespread Chaos Control. That caused more damage to the Zone Barriers. They can't handle any more damage, and the man must be stopped before he does it again" Kerra explained.

Hammond nodded. "I can see your cause for concern then"

"I am also here to ensure the safety of my counterpart, Melissa Prower" Kerra said. "It came to my attention she was placed in critical condition."

Hammond nodded again. "Yes, but she's stable now. Her friend is also stable as well."

"Sonic?"

"Yes. I had to put a bullet through his leg to stop him from fighting with my men" Hammond said.

"I know. I saw that when I got my Intel brief before coming here. Has Melissa awoken yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. She's not in a coma, though. Just unconscious."

Kerra sighed in relief. "That's good. May I drop my gear off in the armory and go and see her, General?"

"Of course." Hammond replied.

---

Zonic appeared through a portal in the No-Zone, rushing to a certain monitor in his Control Room. He examined it, and groaned before going through another portal.

On the Monitor, two figures could be seen. They were silhouetted, but you could define an orange mustache on one, and a white mustache on the other. They looked to be laughing about something.

SBSBSB

And there's Chapter Three.

Looks like we've got some rising tension among the ranks. This does not bode well.

Still need two more characters.

Kerra Prower – Hokuto Ulrik

Empty

Empty


	5. Sonic and Kerra

SG-7

Chapter Four: Sonic and Kerra

SBSBSB

+++ means I own them

--- Means Hokuto Ulrik owns them

Sonic – 18 SEGA

Knuckles – 20 SEGA

Amy – 17 SEGA

Melissa "Tails" Prower – 18+++

Cream – 16 SEGA

Kerra "Tails" Prower – 26 ---

Sven Black – 19+++

Krystal White – 19+++

Zane Sorroto – 20+++

The wolf version of Jack O'Neil is mine, so no touching!

SBSBSB

On her way to the Infirmary, Kerra had bumped into Janet, and they walked together towards the Infirmary. Kerra told her that she wanted to talk with Sonic, and Janet was going to check up on Melissa.

Before getting there, Kerra bound her tails together with a couple of spare hair ties, to keep Sonic guessing.

---

In the Infirmary, Sonic the Hedgehog struggled with himself as he sat by Melissa's bed. He was still soaking in the news about his brother being a sister. It was kind of tough. However, a LITTLE comical relief helped him relax when he had a thought. _'If Tails is a girl, is Miles really her name?'_ he asked himself with a small smile.

He heard the door suddenly open and looked over his shoulder. "Janet, right? Who's the fox?" he asked.

Doctor Frasier smiled. "Her name is Kerra. She says she wants to talk to you"

Sonic looked at Kerra for a moment. Five foot seven. Light blue eyes, orange fur, and a womanly body. He blinked. She looked REALLY familiar, but he couldn't place why. "Kerra? Okay, start talking"

The fox turned to Janet. "Could you please leave and lock the door? This is private"

Janet, hesitantly, agreed and left, locking the door.

Kerra turned to Sonic.

Sonic immediately noticed a change. Her face had gone stone cold, deadly serious. "I'm going to give you one chance to explain why you attacked the teams on the other world" She said emotionlessly. "If I find your reasons…lacking" She reached behind her and pulled out a knife with a foot long blade that was slightly curved back, twirling it. "Well…let's just hope you don't have to know" she said.

Sonic paled.

In the security room, a couple of the guards watched with interest. "Shouldn't we alert the General?" one asked.

The other grinned evilly. "After what he did, I'm going to enjoy this" he said, leaning back and pulling a bowl of popcorn out of nowhere.

Sonic started stuttering for about ten minutes, trying to think. He knew he could probably take her, but many things were stopping him from starting a fight. One, he was being watched because of earlier. Two, he didn't know her, or what she was capable of, and three; he didn't really feel like fighting right now.

Finally, Sonic sighed, deciding to just get it over with. "Do you know the situation my friends and I are in?" he asked, staring at the floor.

"Yes" She responded flatly.

"When I arrived on that strange world…I was attacked by people with these weird staffs that shoot energy from their tip, and small guns that made me numb all over, forcing me to the ground. They threw me in a prison of some sort, and I've been there for about five or six days. I don't know. I couldn't see the sun. Anyways, I escaped and ran into more of them, avoiding their weapons and running away. I came across those other people, and they looked like the ones that attacked me, so I decided not to give them a chance to try it again, and jumped them. That was when I realized Tails was one of them, and immediately stopped, and here I am" Sonic said, waving his hand around the room. "wishing I could go back in time and stop what I did"

He met Kerra's eyes, and realized she was scanning his own eyes, so he bravely stared her in the eye. Finally, Kerra nodded and put the knife away. "I believe you" she said, walking towards him.

Sonic suddenly found himself flat on his back, clutching him jaw. "However, that still doesn't excuse the facts" She said in her emotionless voice, rubbing the fist that had struck Sonic, then turned to Melissa. "Because of you, SGC is down one member, and SG-7 has no leader. I'm not going to continue to drill this into your head, but I suggest you go see General Hammond and ask him to explain what the Goa'uld are, and it'll make things easier for you" She announced, and sat in Sonic's seat. "I'll watch Melissa. Trust me, she's safe while I'm here" she said, her voice softening up a bit with a small smile.

Sonic picked himself off the ground, moving his jaw. "Nice hook. That fucking hurt" he said. Then he looked to Tails, and something dawned on him. "Her name's Melissa?" Kerra only nodded. "Ha! I knew it. I knew her name couldn't have really been Miles if he was a she" He exclaimed in triumph, then calmed, remembering where he was. "Fine, I'll go see this General guy. What's he look like?"

"He's the guy that shot you in the leg. By the way, how did you heal so fast?" Kerra asked, noticing there was no wound past the hole in his jeans that was formed from the bullet.

Sonic pulled out a light blue gem. "This. It hurt like hell, but it healed it" he said, then put the Chaos Emerald back in his quills and turned to leave.

"Tell Janet she can come in now, will ya?" Kerra asked.

Sonic gave a thumbs up and walked out, immediately spotting Janet. "Kerra says you can go in now. Hey, where's this General Hammond guy? I want to talk to him" he said.

Janet looked thoughtful. "If I had to guess, he's in his office. If you'll wait a moment, I can take you there. I just need to check up on Melissa" she said, walking in while Sonic sat down on the floor next to the door.

Janet came out a half hour later and they made their way towards the service elevator. Sonic decided to strike up a conversation to pass the time. "So what were you doing? Checking Tails?" he asked.

Janet nodded. "Yes. I wanted to make sure she stays stable until she wakes up. She survived, but she may have suffered brain damage from lack of oxygen, so I have to make sure she suddenly doesn't stop breathing on us" She saw Sonic's shoulders droop at that. "If you have time to blame yourself, you have time to make things right. I have no doubt Melissa's going to want your ass on a silver platter when she wakes up, so prepare yourself for the hell you're about to go through. Afterwards, you guys can talk and figure out what to do" Janet suggested.

Sonic paled a little. "Man, I'm screwed" he whispered.

They reached the office, and Janet knocked. "Come in" a voice said from the other end.

Janet opened the door, and allowed Sonic in first, and went in after him.

"Sir, Sonic says he would like to talk with you. I don't know what about" she says.

Hammond nodded. "Dismissed, Janet" he said, and she left. Hammond motioned for Sonic to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

Sonic walked to it, and started inspecting it

Hammond quirked an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Sonic looked to him. "I just don't want to find a gun ready to shoot me in the ass" he said, and Hammond cracked a grin.

"I assure you, you are not in any danger…currently" He said. Sonic shrugged and sat down. "So, what's on your mind?"

"One of your officers, Kerra, told me I should come and ask you to tell me about something called a Goa'uld. She said it would help me"

Hammond nodded. "She's right. First, I'd like to say Goa'uld isn't an item, but a race of sentient beings"

"A race?"

"Yes. They are a parasitic race that is bent on galactic conquest. The leader is a Goa'uld by the name of Anubis"

"So let me get this straight. The Goa'ulds…they're parasites? As in, take over the body kind of parasites?"

Hammond nodded. "Yes. They will take over any kind of body, mostly human, but since Melissa arrived here, we've been seeing more Mobian styled Goa'uld lately. You can't really tell a Goa'uld apart from another easily. One way to figure it out is if the eyes of the host flash. The other is if you hear them talking…strangely. You'll know what I mean if you heard it"

"Do the Goa'uld use staff based weapons that fire energy?"

Hammond, again, nodded. "Yes. The staff weapon, as we've come to call. Unoriginal, but it gets the point across. Powerful staffs, but not very accurate and takes a moment to fire them"

Sonic nodded this time. "Okay, I think I get it. Man, it'd be REALLY bad if they got their hands on a Chaos Emerald" he said offhandedly.

"Exactly. We've been trying to collect them to keep them away from the Goa'uld" Hammond said, surprising Sonic.

"How do you know of the Chaos Emeralds?" He asked, almost suspiciously.

"Your friend, Melissa, or as you call her, Tails, is helping us collect them, and is in charge of the team SG-7. In return for helping us, I offered her protection from the government on this planet. This is a planet that is dominated by humans. No Mobians. I'm sure you can imagine how well that would turn out if our government learned there was an alien race on this world, right under their noses" Hammond said.

Sonic nodded. "I've had a few run-ins like that myself, so yeah, I know what you're talking about, and I'm grateful to you for protecting her. I consider her like family to me" He said, before something clicked in his head. "You said she was in control of a group called SG-7?"

Hammond nodded. "Yes. It was part of the agreement. She is a Lieutenant Coronal, the highest rank in her unit. That makes her the one in charge. If you'd like, I can do the same for you"

Sonic scowled. "No thanks. I'm not one to take authority. The only master I have is the wind"

Hammond chuckled. "Melissa told me you were like that. I won't press the matter, but the offer is still open for later if you change your mind"

Suddenly, what sounded like yelling and a lot of crashes came from outside the door.

"SONIC!!!"

And Sonic went completely pale, and Hammond went slightly pale.

"I'm boned" Sonic said.

---

Ten minutes ago

Kerra sighed in relief.

Why? Because she was happy.

Melissa finally woke up.

"W-what happened?" she asked, groaning as she sat up, clutching her forehead.

"Easy" Kerra said, easing her back down onto the bed. "You suffered from oxygen deprivation. Now that you're awake, you need to rest"

Melissa nodded, thinking this person was right. Suddenly, she remembered how everything happened, and she sat up again. "Where's Sonic?" she asked, her voice neutral.

Kerra sighed, knowing what was coming next. "He's talking to Hammond"

Melissa quickly jumped from the bed and made her way towards the door, but stopped as Kerra grabbed her wrist. Melissa spun and nailed her in the jaw, effectively putting her down on the floor.

'_Shit, I should have known that this wouldn't be easy!'_ Kerra thought as she got up off of the floor to go after the other vixen.

---

Sonic hesitantly opened the door, only to go even paler at the horror he saw.

It was a catfight like he'd never seen before. That girl, Kerra, was currently exchanging blows with Melissa, right in front of the office. A trail of destruction lead towards the elevator he came to this floor on.

Their clothes were ripped, shredded, and barely covering them as they tore at each other.

Sonic, knowing how Melissa gets when like this, sighed, resigning himself to what he was about to do.

He dived right into the fight.

For a moment, the two vixens concentrated on each other, and then on him. However, Sonic used his speed to quickly place Melissa and Kerra both in

headlocks. Then quick as a flash, slammed their heads together. Everyone watching winced, even Hammond.

The two girls fell back, clutching their heads.

"Enough, you two. What's this about, anyway?" Hammond asked, approaching the two cautiously.

They both pointed at Sonic. "Him" they said together, scaring the shit out of Sonic at how similar their voices were.

Melissa got up and made for Sonic, but Kerra quickly jumped in her way, effectively starting the catfight all over again. Sonic sighed, and did the same maneuver again. This time, Kerra was out cold. He turned to face Melissa, who was standing up and turning to face him. "Please explain what's going on" He asked.

He yelped when Melissa jumped him and started wailing on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You tried to kill INNOCENT people! What in the world possessed you to do that!!??" She screeched, continuously hammering down on Sonic, but not so much to put his life in any danger.

When she finally crawled off Sonic, he unsteadily stood up. "I plead guilty on all accounts, your Honor" He said shakily, and passed out.

Melissa sighed, and turned around, just now noticing there was a crowd around them. "What?!" she growled, successfully making them leave, and quickly. Hammond, and an unconscious Kerra, stayed. "Let me guess, I'm in trouble, right?" she asked.

"Wrong. He had that coming, but still, did you have to be so rough. He didn't even fight back" Hammond said.

"You would've done the same in my shoes. I've known him my whole life, and not once has he EVER killed, in self defense or not, and suddenly, he TRIES to kill INNOCENT people. What would you have done?"

Hammond sighed. "Alright, I admit, I probably would've been particularly upset, but still. No one's perfect, Melissa, even heroes like him and you. He made a mistake and he deeply regrets it, proof being that he openly cried as they took you to the Infirmary when you came back. I'm sure he's learned his lesson, so leave the poor hedgehog alone"

Now this made a surprised look come over Melissa. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, and basically hasn't left your side the whole time, except to come talk to me, and that was to make sure this doesn't happen again, I think"

Melissa sighed. "Greeeeaat. Now I feel like a heel for doing that, and here I was yelling about hurting innocent people. I'm such a hypocrite" She said.

Hammond placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up. Like I said, we all make mistakes. Go to your bunker and rest up. I'll send for you when Sonic wakes up, and you guys can straighten things out. Take Kerra with you. I assume she's going to have a headache, and she'll need to talk to you later"

Melissa gave him a questioning look, but did as he said anyways, picking Kerra up and flying off towards the bunker.

Hammond sighed and walked into his office, getting ready to call someone to clean up the mess the two vixens made in their fight. When that was done, he picked the phone up again, and dialed a number.

"Hello?...I need to speak to the President…General George Hammond of the United States Air Force…Hello Mr. President…I'm fine, stressed, but fine…Actually, yes, you can help. I'd like to request a personal meeting with you here at SGC. Something's come up that you need to see personally to believe…Alright…thank you, sir...Goodbye" he said, and then hung up. He started rubbing his head to soothe his approaching headache. He glanced at a picture on his desk. It showed him and his family, along with a red furred creature. "I'm getting too old for this job" he muttered with a sigh.

SBSBSB

And that's a wrap. If you can guess what Hammond has planned to show the President, then you win a prize. I'll inform you off the prize when you win.

Trust me; I think you'll like it. The only one exempt from this is Hokuto Ulrik, because he has an advantage by being a co-writer to this story. Oh, and you only get one guess, so make it count. I bet no one will get it. You have until the reason is revealed in the story to make the guess.

I'm honestly surprised by how many people are into this story, and I thank you all deeply for reading and reviewing.

Anyways

Kerra "Tails" Prower – Hokuto Ulrik

Possibly Taken

Empty


	6. Back Stories

SG-7

Chapter Five: Back Stories

Author's Note: I know you guys will hate me for this, but Hokuto is in the middle of giving _A New Destiny_ a major makeover. Seeing as this story is a follow up of his, I will have to wait until he finishes, that way I can be sure any further chapters follow his story as well. As you know, we are also working on this story together, so I'd rather wait until he was done.

I promised one of the readers that I would do something to keep you all occupied, and I know I kinda just threw those fancharacters in right out of the blue, so I figured I give you all the background story behind why these people are in SGC.

So…yeah…these are fillers………Sorry.

SBSBSB

After getting his ass handed to him by Melissa, Sonic found himself resting in the Infirmary. He had no serious wounds, maybe a good cut here and there, but Hammond was unable to provide him with a bunker at the moment, so he was staying in the Infirmary for now.

He had expected Melissa to hunt him down after she woke up, so the injuries he could deal with. He wasn't expecting that other vixen, Kerra, to help him, but wasn't surprised by it either.

What had knocked him for a loop, though, was the fact that Kerra and Melissa had the EXACT same voice, the same fur color, and the same build. Now that Melissa wasn't hiding her gender, she had revealed that she had filled in quite nicely over the years.

As he was contemplating whether the two may be related in some way, he didn't notice the Infirmary door open.

"Sonic?"

Said hedgehog jumped, then winced from the action. He looked to the door and saw Kerra…or was it Melissa?

"Um…Kerra?" he asked.

The vixen in question nodded, and Sonic winced, remembering how he had knocked her out. "I came to talk with you" she said, pulling up a chair and sitting in it.

"Look, if it's about knocking you out earlier, I'm sorry" Sonic said quickly, aware that she could probably hurt him worse.

Kerra giggled slightly. "No, I'm actually thankful for that. If that fight had continued, someone would've gotten hurt, besides you"

Sonic visibly relaxed. "Oh, thank the Almighty" he breathed.

"I'm here to explain who I am, and where I come from" she said, getting comfortable.

Sonic raised and eyebrow. Then something occurred to him. "Where's Melissa?" he asked.

She looked thoughtful, and then realization dawned on her. "She was talking with the General about some kind of device that would allow her into the outer world. She was quite excited about it"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yep, that's her. When it comes to inventions, she's always excited"

Kerra had to giggle at that. "Hey, leave the poor girl alone. She's been fighting a war, and I'm sure she likes to have her days"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm sure. The Goa'uld aren't exactly like Eggman"

Kerra nodded, then her voice changed slightly. "Anyways, like I said, I came here to tell you about who I am, and why I'm here" she said.

"Aren't you one of the SG-whatever members?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Are you familiar with someone by the name of Zonic?"

Sonic's eyes lit up in recognition. "Zonic? Yeah, he helped us out back when Scourge was on a rampage. Why?"

"Oh come on, Sonic. I know you're smarter than that" Kerra said.

Suddenly, the pieces went together. "You not only sound like Melissa, you ARE her, but from a different Zone. Am I warm?"

"Bingo" She said, giggling at how he said it. "That Chaos Control that happened about a week ago put the already weak Zone Barriers into a critical state. Zonic called me out of Mobius Prime to help Melissa gather the Chaos Emeralds, that way, Eggman won't get a chance to use them again until the Zone Barriers finish repairing themselves"

"Why didn't he just get your Sonic? No offense, but wouldn't he have been a better choice?" Sonic asked.

Kerra chuckled. "Maybe about ten or twelve years ago, yeah. But I'm more powerful than the others, even Shadow"

"Who?"

"You don't know Shadow? The Ultimate Life-Form?" she asked.

Sonic shook his head in response.

"I guess you guys haven't met him yet. Anyways, about fifteen years ago, I found a Stargate on Mobius, and went through it. I was alone then, so no one knew where I went"

"Question" Sonic interrupted, raising his hand slightly.

"Yes?" Kerra asked.

"I'm sure that General guy told me already, but my head hurts too much to recall. What's a Stargate?" he asked.

"Do you want the scientific definition, or the simple one?" she asked.

"Simple please? Again, my head hurts too much to be thinking that much"

She giggled. "Put simply, a Stargate is a portal. It links with other Stargates to make a single pathway. You following me?" she asked. Sonic nodded, showing he was still on the same page. "Now, you can only go one way in a Stargate. The gate that opened the link is powering itself and the gate you're going to. Still with me?" Again, Sonic nodded. "Because of this, the energy is flowing towards the gate you're going to, making it like water in a tube. You can't go the other way, simply because the energy won't allow it. If you try, the push against the energy would basically atomize you. You have to make another portal with the gate you went to in order to get back to where you came from. Do you get it?"

Snic nodded. "Okay, I see what it is. Please, continue your story" he said.

"Well, as I said, I went through the gate, but sadly, it shut down behind me. I wound up in the gate room of the SGC in my world, and was immediately taking in for questioning. As you can probably guess, a planet occupied by only humans isn't ready to willingly accept me. I was placed in a placed called Area 51, where the Government there keeps the most vile of secrets from the population. I was experimented on, studied, and tested, and by no means were any of these painless. I was just a stupid animal to them"

Looked up at Sonic, and saw his expression, which startled her.

His eyes were red, and his mouth was twisted in a sneer. "Hey, calm down, Sonic!" she said, placing a hand on his hand.

Immediately, Sonic's eyes snapped back to their green color, but the sneer remained. "I'm sorry, but how the hell are you still sane"

Kerra smiled at that. "The thought of hopefully telling my Sonic the truth about me one day, when I got out. Anyways, continuing on. A scientist there had a better moral code than the others, and had confronted me on a way of getting out. However, it involved one final experiment"

"You lost me" Sonic said.

Kerra held up a hand. "Hold on, it'll fall into place"

"The scientist, whose name I won't tell, offered me to be the specimen in a project of the Air Force. It was super soldier project. He said he could get me out of this place, but it had to be under terms that the Government wouldn't suspect. To say the least, I, ready to do anything to get out, accepted without hesitation………I'll never forget how painful those next months were. For about three months, an unbreakable metal was bonded over my bones, and my muscle mass and brain capacity was practically quadrupled"

"You don't look THAT strong" Sonic commented.

Kerra grinned and rolled up her sleeve, showing a furry arm with a some muscle underneath it. Then, she flexed it, and the arm practically bulged, ripping the edge of the sleeve a bit. To say Sonic was shocked would be an understatement. "Those scientists made sure they accounted for everything. So my body wouldn't kill myself from the excess energy it would need, the muscles can be turned on an off, like a switch" She said, relaxing. "My reflexes went through the roof as a side effect of the brain augmentations, as did the physical punishment my body could withstand, like wind drag. With some exercise, I was able to run as fast at Mach 1, and fly at Mach 3, which is no easy feet, mind you"

Sonic whistled. "That would explain why I didn't see the punch coming, AND why it felt like an iron girder swung into face" he commented, unconsciously rubbing his jaw.

Kerra chuckled at that. "Anyways, when all was said and done, I was basically what I was supposed to be, a Super Soldier. It was at that time that my General Hammond pulled some fancy law crap and had me initiated into SGC, and placed as a member of his flagship crew, SG-1. About a few years later, I had become an official member of the Air Force, under the title of Major. Which, unfortunately for the Government, made me a citizen of the United States, and therefore, gave me rights to privacy and all that, so they couldn't touch me with a ten foot pole without losing their jobs and possibly going to jail" She said with a grin.

"I'm assuming a few have tried" Sonic said.

"You bet. About ten in all came to SGC, demanding that I be handed over to the Government, and every time, Hammond blew it back in their faces, and sooner or later, they just gave up and accepted that at least I was helping their side, and not the enemy's. After a few more years, Mobius' Stargate was finally found, and I, along with the rest of SG-1, went through. In the range of about a week, Eggman was utterly screwed over, and killed by my hands, and I shoved it in G.U.N. face that they couldn't take the Stargate by ordering a Major to do it. The Commander was none too happy, and threatened me on multiple scales, but the fact that I'm a Major of another Military unit immediately canceled any plans on him ordering me to give him the Stargate. It was a while later that Zonic showed up and dragged me along for the ride" she finished.

Sonic tilted his head, wrapping his head around everything. "Anything else?" Sonic asked jokingly, not really expecting an answer.

Kerra grinned and nodded. "Yeah, but I'm leaving those as a surprise. I'd rather not go through the whole Government deal again" she said.

"Understandable. Well, that certainly explains why you're here. You're simply the best choice, especially if you know so much about SGC as it is" he said.

"Exactly" Kerra said, standing up from the chair. "Oh, and Hammond wanted me to tell you that a bunker was set up for you. He thinks you'll like it" She said, walking from the room.

Sonic stretched and climbed from the bed, ignoring the dull ache of his cuts. He left the room as well, making sure the Chaos Emerald was still on him. _'It was a good thing I had it, or I'd be walking around on crutches because of that bullet to the leg'_

He immediately started for where he remembered the General's office being.

---

Sonic looked at the number on the bland metal door, and back to the number on the list. They were the same. "I guess this is it" he said, crumpling up the paper and tossing it over his shoulder.

He opened the door and walked in.

"What the…Sonic?!"

Sonic blinked.

In front of him stood Melissa, half dressed, and pulling on a pair of jeans, wit only a bra over her considerable bust.

He blinked again

Then he immediately jumped out of the room, his face the color of Knuckles' fur and slammed the door.

"Well shit, I'm about to die" he muttered, his eyes wide.

SBSBSB

And there's Kerra's story for you. Next up, we learn about why Sven is in SGC.

If any of you can tell me what Krystal's story is before I put it up, then you win an invisible Sonic plushy of your choice. I already gave you all the clues you need, just go over the story carefully and you should find. First one gets it. Anyone can enter, even Hokuto, since he doesn't know.

Now then.

Hokuto Ulrik – Kerra Prower

Empty

Empty

**IMPORTANT**

I still need two characters. However, I should add that at least ONE of them will be a bad guy.

Remember, nothing ridiculous. No Ultimate Life-Forms. Can't be from another Zone. Can't be from the Past or the Future. And cannot have God-like, or near Godlike abilities. This includes the ability to manipulate inanimate or animate objects, the ability to destroy in one or a few hits, the ability to create, and the ability to raise or lower others' power levels. I don't mind inner demon stuff, so that can go in, and the ability to control an element can go in as well, but only one element, unless it goes in sync with the inner demon thing. The elements I will allow are Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire, Chaos, and Order. Chaos is, of course, Chaos Energy, and Order is basically the polar opposite of Chaos.

Just send the character in a Private Message and we'll discuss where they should go. Keep in mind that if you're character is put in the story, you will become unable to participate in any of the contests, as you are basically helping with the story, unless said otherwise.


	7. Lament of the Two Tailed Vixen

SG-7

Chapter Six: Lament of the Two-Tailed Vixen

Author Note: I just had a grand idea to make this story start moving again! I don't know when I can put into play, but right now, I need to finish this part of the story.

Warning, the following chapter contains cussing, minor sexual scenes, and is not a very happy chapter at all. I apologize if the following chapter offends anyone.

SBSBSB

Sonic, who was found sleeping in a bed in a bright blue room, was dreaming. He was tucked into the bed tightly, sweating with a frown.

In his mind, he was standing on what he originally thought was Angel Island, before realizing the floating landmass was smaller, and had no mountain range.

The island was bare, save for a few trees and some ponds.

He walked around, admiring the beauty of the island, when out of nowhere, a what looked like a like a blue, round gem smacked in his face, knocking him onto his.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking into the sky, and saw a strange sight.

A blue moon.

---

Sonic sat up with a start. He wasn't scared, just a little freaked out by the dream.

Deciding he should get up, he jumped from the bed, and landed in his sneakers. He looked out the window, and noticed the sun was out. He grinned and grabbed a ring off of the table next to his bed. He put the ring on his middle left hand finger.

A light on the ring flickered to life, and Sonic became engulfed in white light. When the light died down, Sonic was no longer standing there, but a human with green eyes and blue hair stood there now.

He put on a blue T-shirt with blue jeans and left the room.

The ring was an invention Melissa had made to help the non-human members of SGC live on Earth until they got home. It harnessed the Chaos Energy the Chaos Emeralds radiated, even from distances, to make a solid hologram around the wearers.

A month has passed now, and the hunt for their friends and the Chaos Emeralds had no progress since, but there was still good news.

To begin with, Sonic joined SGC, with the condition that he works the way he wants, as a Major in SG-7. He got a uniform and everything.

Next, Kerra had been placed in SG-1, seeing as she was basically already a member of them.

Sonic had also learned that Jack, the black wolf Mobian, was really a human turned Mobian, thanks to Melissa's Chaos Emerald. He was given a ring that showed his original self.

Oh, and between you and me, Sonic nearly got castrated where we left off last chapter.

Sonic: Hey! You said you'd keep that a secret!

Ahem, returning to the story.

A house near the mountains where the SGC base is was built for the Mobians, and paid for by the government. There were three floors to the house, not counting the attic and basement. The first floor was where the kitchen and living room was. Of course, all the main rooms in the house were larger, considering the amount of people staying there.

The second floor was where the Bedrooms were, and the third floor was where they stored everything.

Sonic, Melissa, Kerra, Cream, and Amy were currently the only ones staying at the house.

Sonic met Amy and Cream in the living room, both in their human disguises. Amy was as tall as Sonic with pink hair and emerald green eyes, and Cream was about three fifths their height with light orange hair that had brown highlights, and chocolate brown eyes.

Sonic waved, avoided a hug of death from Amy, and sat on the couch, flipping on the news on the TV.

Melissa came down an hour later, wearing her human disguise as well. She had short blond hair with piercing blue eyes, and about four inches shorter than Sonic.

She walked into the kitchen and began her morning ritual of cooking a feast for breakfast.

Kerra, though, had left the house before anyone was up. She does it every morning, leaving to go to the base when no one was up yet. She was dedicated to find the Chaos Emeralds, and quick, but no one could guess why.

No one, that is, except Sonic. He had a feeling it had something to do with the course of history Kerra's Zone had taken. She had confided in him her marriage to her Sonic, leaving him on edge for a while with the thought, and how she had to leave for this Zone right after their honeymoon.

Now, he may not be married, but he could understand not being able to be with the one you loved, especially right after you found them.

After everyone ate breakfast, Sonic left the house, closely followed by Amy.

Sonic was sure stalking in this world was punishable like in his world, but he knew Amy needed to go home too, so he couldn't go and get her put in jail.

The best he could do was make sure no one was looking, and run off as fast as he could, leaving her behind.

And that was just what he did. After making sure no one would see him burn rubber with his feet, He tore off towards the base, leaving Amy to curse his name to the Almighty.

Melissa, left alone with Cream, wasn't feeling too god today. That's perfectly understandable.

She was left alone with Cream, Something she tried so desperately to avoid for the last month.

Oh, she didn't hate her. If anything, they used to be best friends. However, Cream had a large crush on "Miles" and now that she knew the truth, Melissa was scared of confronting Cream alone. She didn't want to go through losing her best friend, not counting Sonic of course.

When Cream walked into the kitchen while she was cleaning up, she sat at the table, doing nothing. Melissa sighed. _'Here we go…'_ she thought.

"Tails, I-"

"Melissa, not Tails. You know that, Cream"

Cream sighed irritably, and that was when Melissa realized just how screwed she was.

Cream, the perfectly polite child, the embodiment of innocence, had barely a drop of negative emotions, let alone shows them. The fact that she's irritated, AND showing it, told Melissa she was NOT happy with her.

"Whatever. We need to talk, now" Cream said, a bit forcefully.

Melissa sighed again and sat in another chair, directly in front of Cream. "I know. I just wish we didn't have to"

There was silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to say, until finally, Cream decided anything was better than the silence.

"Why?"

Melissa tilted her head with a twitch of an ear. "Huh?"

"Why…Why did you hide it?"

Melissa looked down, ashamed, and desperately fighting off the memories that were fighting to be known. "It's not a happy story, Cream, and it doesn't have a happy ending…" she said, looking away.

SMACK

Melissa's head turned with the slap. With wide eyes, she looked at Cream's livid face. "What could've happened to you to make you do this?! I know what pain is, Tails! I grew up with only a mother. Don't tell me about happy ending, because my life isn't one!"

Melissa winced at the quiet but angry tone in Cream's voice. "I…I'm sorry, it's just…It…I don't think I could…I couldn't relive those memories…I just can't…" she said desperately.

Cream scoffed. "No, you just don't want to. You're too scared to face the pain and move on. It's hard, but not so hard that you have to change your whole life and try to hide from it!" Cream finally decided to soften up a little. "Besides, I'm here to help. If anything, I know I can at least help you fight it. Just please, let me understand, so I can help"

Melissa found herself trying to determine if she could tell Cream her past. On one hand, she knew Cream would be understanding, and do her best to help. It was obvious the care the rabbit had for the vixen was more than the infatuation with her male persona. On the other hand…

Melissa blinked mentally. How could she be so stupid? There was no other hand. Cream would take a secret to her grave. The only time she would reveal anything was if it was for the greater good.

Melissa gave a sigh. She knew what she had to do.

"It all started when I was four, a year before Sonic found me and he and Sally unofficially adopted me. I was a straggler, nothing but a freak of nature to those surrounding me. I lived in the alleys of Old Mobotropolis, before the Coup, surviving on anything I could find in the trash. It wasn't the healthiest lifestyle, but it kept me alive.

"I was always looked down upon as the kid that didn't belong, the sin against nature, the freak, and my personal favorite, the bitch. Back then, it was common knowledge that I was a girl.

"Mobotropolis isn't a pure city as Sally claims it to be. That's only from her point of view, from living in a palace. There were people living in the city that would slit their mother's throat for a nickel, relishing in the blood they had spilled.

"I wasn't among those. I didn't enjoy violence. I did my best to distance myself from it as far as I could. I was a borderline pacifist"

"Question" Cream interrupted.

"Yes?"

"What's a pacifist?" she asked, almost innocently.

Almost.

"A pacifist is someone who hates violence of any kind, and wouldn't engage in it to save their own skin"

"Oh"

"Anyways" Melissa began again. "Like I said, I was borderline pacifist, but I knew I had to at least attempt to fight back if I wanted to even have a chance to survive.

"I was always somehow the number one target of anyone. Practically evry kind of torture was placed on me back then. Beating, tied up and left to starve, fake kindness just to hurt me, you name it, it most likely happened to me, all because I was different.

Cream gasped. She knew the world wasn't nice, but this? This was a new low for their kind, and she didn't like it. She idly wondered how Tails was still sane.

"And, a month before Sonic found me, an event happened that changed my life" Melissa said. When Cream looked at her eyes, they were glazed over and watery. She had to fight her own tears as Melissa continued to speak. "I was beaten and kidnapped, dragged by the tails to a warehouse that was due for demolition. The group of five adult males, all with jobs, wives, and children, tied up my arms behind my back and gagged my mouth so I could speak, let alone yell for help, not that any would come anyways.

"They took turns beating on with different things, but, I noticed, they were being careful, as if they didn't want me hurt too badly. I desperately wanted it to stop or for my grasp on life to finally slip.

"After they were done beating on me, I was still conscious, having a little trouble breathing, was pretty sure my left shoulder was dislocated, and had blood running from a gash above my right eye"

Cream could actually see the scene as Melissa described it. The vixen was surrounded by five shadowed figures, on her back, with a cut above her right eye, her shoulder looking weird, and breathing unevenly. Blood leaked from the cut, beginning to pool around her. Her arms were tied as well. There was nothing she could do.

Cream desperately wished she could help, but knew she was only an observer in this tale. She could literately see the scene unfold as Melissa began talking more.

"When they judged I was rested enough for what they planned, the biggest of them forced my legs open, and tied them down so they couldn't move, not even to close…" Cream looked up at the sudden pause. "And…and…They…They raped me. They took turns, passing me around like a fresh beer among friends, and brutally raped me"

Cream tried desperately to get close her mind to the images and scenes that assaulted her, but it was all for naught.

"I…I don't remember how long they did it. My grasp on time vanished after the fifth time. I only know that when I woke up, I was alone, caked in blood and their fluids, and wishing…no…begging…for the Almighty to take me away from the pain. My whole body was on fire, inside, out, and mentally. I could barely remain aware as the pain made me heave with sobs. I wanted to die, to finally be rid of the hell that plagued my life, and apparently, mine alone.

Melissa looked into Cream's eyes, and Cream fought to not lose control of herself at what she saw. Pure, uncontained, hatred. "The Almighty was not with me that day.

"I survived, and somehow found my way into the alley by the warehouse. I knew if I didn't get away from the place, I would die in the demolition. I barely made it five blocks before pain and exhaustion, both physical and mental, forced me to pass out in front of a mechanic's shop.

"My luck was high at that time, for the owner of the place had found me and nursed me back to health, but he couldn't do anything to help my mental state. I was a complete wreck, lost in the chaos of my own mind. It was like that for two, or so I was told. I suddenly became aware of myself one day, and I knew my innocence was gone. I knew I had changed.

"That was when I decided to hide my gender. I left the city, luckily, a day before the coup. I lived in the Great Forest, feeding off of the fruits and vegetables I could find. As time went on, I became more mature, smarter, and self reliant. I realized, just as Sonic found me, that he only saw me as a four year old boy without parents, needing a home and to be raised right. He didn't find out how mature I was until I cussed Antoine out, very colorfully, about insulting Sonic"

"Ever since then, it became easier and easier to hide my gender. I just kind of adapted to the lifestyle, and then all this shit happened. End of story" Melissa said. Through force of will alone, she locked her sorrow and pain back into its prison deep within her mind, and stood up. She didn't hold a smile. All that was there was a stone mask in her eyes that betrayed nothing.

Cream realized it was the eyes of the dead.

Melissa walked past Cream, only stopping to place her hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "Be happy that you got to grow up with a mother. I had nothing until Sonic came along" she whispered and walked away.

Cream didn't follow. She sat there, thoughts, images, and sounds, all swirling around in her mind in chaos. However, one thought struck from all the others.

"How could I say those things?" She whispered.

---

Melissa slammed the door behind her, wincing as she did so.

Her head was throbbing, and the pain and sadness had broken from its restraints, wreaking havoc within her mind. She shook her head and ignored the pain, quickly making her was towards the vehicle parked in the driveway. She got in, turned it on, and started towards the SGC base.


	8. Resonance

SG-7

Chapter Seven: Resonance

Author Note: Warning, this chapter is semi-centered on OCs.

SBSBSB

Kerra was currently cruising down the road that lead to the house her and the other Mobians were sharing so they could get out of the base.

She had already seen a blue streak fly past her in the other direction, the wind pressure of which nearly caused her new Camero to go sliding of the road. Thankfully, with her heightened reflexes, she was able to keep the beast on the road.

Then about ten minutes later while she had her stereo cranked with the latest Disturbed album on her MP3 player, she saw Melissa heading towards the mountain.

The quick glimpse of her face was all that Kerra needed to know what had just happened. She had told someone about her past before she had joined up with Sonic and the others. The look on Melissa's face was the same one that Kerra wore when she told Alexis, the first human to befriend her when she went to Earth, her past. The look of a woman with a terrible and haunting past.

A few minutes later, Kerra pulled into the gravel driveway that lead to the house. Pulling into her spot, Kerra shut the engine off and sat in the car for a few minutes, thinking to herself.

'_Who did she tell? It couldn't have been Sonic. He wouldn't have run away from her like that. It couldn't have been Amy either. Even I don't trust my Amy that much to tell her that story.'_ Kerra thought as she eliminated their housemates until she came to the last member of the household.

'_Cream, on the other, you could trust. That girl can hold onto a secret like it was the answer to the meaning of life, the universe and everything.'_ Kerra smiled as she made the internal joke. Sometimes she really loved having lived on Earth for so long, pop culture was addicting and a good source of humor during tense moments.

Getting out of the car, Kerra starts heading towards the house, nearly getting run over by Amy on her motorcycle. Why the pink hedgehog wanted a GXR was beyond all comprehension to the vixen, but hey, to each their own.

Kerra entered the house and began to search for Cream.

Finding the young doe in the kitchen, Kerra could tell that her guess was correct by the expression on her face.

"Cream?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Kerra. What are you doing home so early?"

"Hammond said that I should take a break. He thinks that I spend too much time in the lab working on my latest project. Little does he know how much time I spent in the lab working on the Blue Typhoon." Kerra replied with a smirk.

"What's the Blue Typhoon?" Cream asked.

"It was a flying fortress that I built after we had our own Chaos Control adventure when I was eleven. The bad thing is that it's sitting in its hanger, rusting away with most of the battle damage still puncturing the hull. I was thinking about repairing it, but now, I'll probably just strip the thing and reconfigure it as a battle cruiser. Hopefully that will help get rid of the bad memories from its one and only voyage." Kerra said as her eyes became glassy.

"What happened? Why are there bad memories?" Cream asked her voice filled with concern.

"To put a very long story short, an alien girl, the last of her race, crash landed on Mobius. Turns out she was looking for Sonic so he could save the universe from the aliens that destroyed her race. We used the Typhoon to go into space and we were able to defeat the threat but at a high price." Kerra said, the emotion slowly draining from her body as she recalled the final battle.

"What do you mean?"

"The alien, Cosmo, sacrificed herself to give us a chance at winning. That's when I lost what was left of my innocence." Kerra said as her right hand started to shake.

"What happened to her?"

"I was forced to kill her in order to save the universe. I was no stranger to death, I had friends die while we were fighting Robotnik, but this was different. I was the one who took a life. I was the one with innocent blood on my hands. In a way I felt that I was no better than the enemy we were fighting. I was in a deep depression for about six months before Sally decided to have me start doing surveillance flights around Mobius. The purpose of this was to find anything that could help us stop Robotnik. There were quite a few dead ends until I found an abandoned military facility in the mountains." Kerra said before Cream interrupted her.

"You mean like the Cheyenne Mountains?"

"Actually it was the Cheyenne Mountains. You see, in my Zone, Mobius was populated entirely by humans until about a few centuries ago. An alien race known as the Xorda came to Mobius, which was called Earth at the time, on a mission of peace. However, humans have a tendency to destroy what they don't understand. When the brethren of the emissaries found out what happened their vengeance was quick and ruthless."

"What did they do?" Cream asked nervously.

"They gene-bombed the planet. This caused the human race to go back a few rungs on the evolutionary ladder, but caused the animal kingdom to evolve at a rapid rate. This resulted in us, Mobosapiens." Kerra said as she finished explaining the history of Mobius. "Anyways, it took me about a solid week of convincing Sally to let me check out this place. I just had this feeling that I would find something there, and hun, let me tell you something, did I ever find something." Kerra said as her southern accent came out.

"What did you find?" Cream asked, letting her excitement creep into her voice.

"I found what turned out to be a Stargate. I activated it by accident and I went through it, deciding that it would be better if I checked out where the wormhole leaded to, then report back to Sally and the council. However things didn't go quite as planned."

"What happened?"

"I wound up on Earth, but the first problem I ran into was that they didn't know how to turn the damn thing on. Turns out that my dialing it was the first off world activation of the gate in several centuries. I was tranquilized shortly afterwards and put into a cell until I woke up. When I did, I talked for a while with Doctor Alexis Halsey, a woman who was able to help me gain the skills to save not only Mobius, but many other worlds as it would turnout. Then the military brass at the time betrayed both of us." Kerra said with a tone of disdain towards the people in charge of the program.

"What did they do?"

"They used alien technology that had been recovered from a crash a half century earlier to cause me to have amnesia and force my body into a human form. I woke up in a hospital a few days later with no memory of who I was or where I was at. I was told that I was raised by a family that had loved me, the usual BS. The story that I was given was that I had been in a car accident and my parents had been killed. When I was eighteen, I joined the air force as an enlisted man. I had been in the service for a little over four years when everything came to a head." Kerra said as she fished her cigarettes out of her pocket and lighting one.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked as she scooted back away from the offensive smell.

"Follow me and I'll tell you." Kerra said as she stood up and walked outside to give Cream an escape from the smoke. "I was on my second deployment doing convoys in the Middle East. I was in charge of the lead vehicle in the convoy, which meant my job was to make sure we didn't get lost and to look out for road side bombs and such. Well, we were on the second leg of our mission when I had got this really bad feeling in my gut. I knew something was about to happen. My gut hadn't been wrong yet, so I got on the radio and called for the convoy to halt. As my driver slammed on the brakes, a massive bomb went off underneath our truck. It was then that everything came back. The augmentations that I had received when I first got to earth had caused my senses to become enhanced. One of the fringe benefits is that when my adrenaline starts to pump, time seems to slow to a crawl but I'm still moving at the same speed. As the truck started to roll over and shrapnel started to breach the armor, I grabbed my driver and our weapons and used Chaos Control to get us out of there."

"Where did you wind up?" Cream asked

"Thankfully, I wound up in the gate room at Cheyenne Mountain. After several hours of explanation, I was able to join the SGC as a Captain with a new identity and a new lease on life, both on Earth and when I found it, Mobius."

"How long did it take you to get home?"

"It took us about three years of searching to find Mobius. When we got there I took SG-1 with me to my place out in Mystic Ruins. When we were on our approach, Sonic came over the radio wanting to know who I was. As it turns out he had bailed out on ANOTHER date with Amy and was hiding out at my place since it was the one building on the entire planet that she couldn't smash her way into." Kerra said with a chuckle as she put out her cigarette on her boot sole.

"Sounds like not too much changed while you were gone." Cream said as she giggled at the thought of Amy chasing Sonic for over ten years.

"No, they really didn't. But after I got home, things changed and changed fast."

"How so?"

"Well, it turns out that the Goa'uld had come to Mobius as well. Then next morning when I was catching up with all my old friends, Shadow showed up looking for Sonic. He said that there was a strange ship near Robotnik's base and he figured that Sonic should know about it as well. Turns out it was a Goa'uld capital ship that belonged to a system lord known as Bahl. When I saw that ship, I knew I had to do something and fast. I had brought a weapon that I had developed, but had hoped I would never have to use just in case. I knew that I had to use it to save the world."

"What was the weapon?"

"It was a small nuclear bomb. I remembered what had happened when Robotropolis was destroyed by these weapons and when I was in school on earth, they taught us about the only time that the weapons had been used in anger on that world, so I knew what it could do to living beings, hence my hesitation to use it. But I had to consider the odds I was up against. I had to deal with however many badnicks that Buttnik had and the several hundred Jaffa that were on the ship. I was at that point that Sonic and the others found out the extent of my abilities." Kerra said as she stopped to take a breather.

"What do you mean?"

"Well up to this point, everyone knew that I was now as fast as Sonic while running. They didn't know that I could control Chaos without a Chaos Emerald, nor the fact that I was a true solider, one that killed to protect what she believes in and cares about. This was the biggest change in their eyes."

"What happened, did you stop them?"

"I did. I knew that there was no way to be able to stop that many Jaffa with the limited numbers of people we had that knew how to fight them, so I took the nuke with me and planted it in the engine room and armed it. I then proceeded to the bridge where I made sure that neither Bahl nor Robotnik would be able to escape. Though with Bahl, it was probably just another one of his clones." Kerra said as she remembered that the system lord was one crafty son of a bitch when it came to ensuring the survival of his empire.

"After I had taken care of those two, I blasted another hole in the hull of the ship and proceeded to leave the area very quickly. After I got back to the mesa that everyone was at, I told them to pack up and head back to my place. Once we were all clear, I sent the signal to detonate the bomb. We got back to my house about an hour later, which is where I was able to prove my point that I was in charge of the Stargate and no one else on Mobius. Elias and Locke where fine with it, but the human president and the G.U.N. commander were a slightly harder sell. It took showing them the battle cruiser that had followed us with all my lab equipment and other gear to Mobius for them to realize that they didn't really have much of a choice. That and the fact that I had designed a completely new and much more powerful class of ship than the SGC currently had. The first two of which were on their shakedown cruise at the time." Kerra said as the two women walked back inside the house and to the living room.

"That sounds like one interesting adventure." Cream said as they sat down with some cold drinks.

"It was. Though there is one thing that puzzles me about today." Kerra said as she steered the conversation towards what Cream and Melissa had discussed.

"What's that Kerra?"

"What did you and Melissa talk about? I passed her on my way home and she looked upset."

"Oh, ummm…" Cream said stumbling as she got blindsided. "She told me why she hid who she was."

"What happened?" Kerra asked though she felt she already knew the answer.

"She said that she had always been picked on as a kid, and then one day she was kidnapped, beaten, and, and, and…" Cream said unable to finish as the images came back to her.

"Raped?" Kerra asked quietly.

Seeing the doe nod, she realized that Melissa and her had a lot more in common that just being twin tailed, flying vixens.

"I figured as much." Kerra said with a sigh. "Melissa and I have pretty much the same past then. It looks like the only main difference is that I can find is that the Chaos Control incident in my world happened when I was a lot younger and I found the Stargate on my own and was turned into a super solider."

"You mean you were…"

"Yes I was. It was then that I realized that being female made me a bigger target than I already was. Which was probably Melissa's reasoning as well, since she hid who she was as well." Kerra said as she pushed the memories of that fateful day from her mind.

"But how is it that you two stayed sane?"

"Well in my case, my sanity was in question for about a month because I closed up and refused to speak. I could take care of myself, but I wouldn't talk, or rather, I couldn't. I wanted to talk; I just wanted to scream, just to get the pain out. But I couldn't, I learned to accept it though. I realized that there was nothing that I could do to change what had happened in the past, but I could change my future by taking it in my own hands. Course at the time, I didn't realize just what the future had in store for me. But I lived with the hand I was dealt and took life one day at a time. Eventually the pain faded, and I was truly able to move on." Kerra said with a smile as she put a hand on Cream's shoulder. "It was probably hard for Melissa to talk about it, I know it was for me, but I'm sure that she will feel better knowing that she did and it was to someone she could trust. I'm sure that when she gets home, she'll feel a hundred pounds lighter with that burden off of her chest." She finished with a small smile.

"I hope you're right. OH! I hope she doesn't get mad at me for telling you." Cream said suddenly fretting about betraying her friends trust.

"It's okay Cream, I'm sure she'll forgive you. Now if you had told any of the others, then she would probably be royally pissed at you. But just in case, I'll talk to her tonight when she gets home. Now no more worrying about that. You want to get some lunch, my treat?" Kerra asked

"Sure, sounds greats." Cream replied as the two headed out to Kerra's car and then town.

SBSBSB

And that's a wrap!

Credit for this chapter goes to Hokuto Ulrik. All I did was grammar corrections.


	9. Past, Present, Uh Oh

SG-7

Chapter Eight: Past, Present, Uh Oh

SHSHSH

A/N: Hello everyone, this is Hokuto Ulrik. For the next little while I will be taking over writing SG-7 for Shifter. It seems as though his reservoir of creative juices has dried up for the time being since life has decided to drop in on him. I would like to take this time to thank the owner of Ember the Hedgehog for allowing us the use of your character. I would also like to address some thing I saw in the reviews for SG-7. Yes, according to the comics, Mobius used to be a human dominated world until the Xorda gene-bombed the planet, causing the forced evolution of the Mobians. However this is a crossover with Stargate: SG-1. If you don't think there could be a world populated by anthros that was once an exact replica of our world could exist within the gate network, you need to re-familiarize yourself with the lore of Stargate. There are an innumerable number of worlds that have a Stargate on them. So the possiblity of a world filled with humans and anthros is entirely possible with in those bounds. Now enough of my ranting and on with the story.

SHSHSH

Kerra walked out of the bathroom after finishing her shower wearing a pair of dark blue sleep pants and a gray tank top. As she dried her hair, she decided to head out to the deck on the second floor to have one last cigarette before going to bed.

As she approached the sliding glass doors, she noticed they were open slightly and she heard light sobbing from outside. As she got closer she saw Melissa sitting in one of the lounge chairs, her knees held to her chest and her shoulders shaking from her tears.

Kerra sighed and headed downstairs to make something that always helped cheer her up when she was upset.

Melissa heard the sliding door open and was about to tell whoever had come out to go away so she could be alone. She was stopped by the sight of Kerra handing her a steaming mug.

"Made ya some hot chocolate. Figured you could use a good comfort drink to help cheer you up" Kerra said as she handed the drink to the younger vixen.

"Humph. How do you expect me to be cheery when the nightmares of my past refuse to die?" Melissa asked**.**

Sitting down, Kerra sighed. "I take you're talking about the rape?" She asked looking at the vixen out of the corner of her eye as she lit a cigarette.

"How did you...? Did Cream tell you?" Melissa asked, her trust in the young doe taking a hit.

"No, I figured it out on my own. She just confirmed what you guys talked about…Granted I took advantage of her being shaken and distraught to steer the conversation in that direction" Kerra said with a mischievous gleam in her sapphire eyes.

"But then how did you kn...?" Melissa began before Kerra interrupted.

"Did you seriously think that the only things we had in common were being super intelligent, two tailed, flying vixens? We have more in common than that Melissa" Kerra said "I recognized the look on your face when you passed me this morning. I was hoping that the dinner Cream and I made would cheer you up, but I guess it's going to take an old heart to heart to put the bandages back on the wounds"

"Yeah…I guess." Melissa said as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was really good and made just the way she liked it. _'I guess we really are the same person'_ She thought as she looked at Kerra. "So how were you able to deal with it?"

"It took me a while to deal with it. I still have nightmares on occasion, which**,** sadly**,** are a nice reprieve from the nightmares that I normally have."

"What kinds of nightmares?" Melissa asked, her ears perking with growing curiosity.

"One of the big differences between us is that I am a professional soldier. My hands are so blood stained that I doubt that they would dry even if I died. I'm haunted by the screams of the people that I have killed, though those aren't the worst ones. The worst ones are the ones of the one time I spilled innocent blood." Kerra said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I can still hear her voice telling me to push the button that would end her life and save the galaxy, telling me that this is what she meant to do, telling me that this was her destiny. Almost two decades later, I still rack my brain to try and look for any alternative, but I can find none. The best advice that I can give you is that you should remember the past but do not dwell on it, and do not regret your decisions. Regret will kill your heart slowly and it will keep you from seeing what you have right in front of you and what we both have is a group of friends that will do anything for us, no matter our pasts or our faults." Kerra said as she reached over to give the young vixen a one armed hug.

Smiling, Melissa let Kerra's word process. She was right. No matter her difficulties, her faults, or her traumas, she had a good group of solid friends, friends that would do everything in their power to help her, regardless of gender or race.

"There we go, that's what's been missing all day." Kerra said at the sight of Melissa's smile.

"You're right. I need to quit dwelling in the past so much and worrying what others think of me." Melissa said with a grin as she raised her mug in a toast.

"Absolutely. How about tomorrow we head to the mall and get you a new wardrobe to show off the new you?" Kerra replied as she clunked their mugs together.

"Sure. I was wondering though..." Melissa was cut off by a beeping noise.

"What does he want now?" Kerra cursed quietly as she pulled a round communicator out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Melissa asked.

"Zone Communicator." Kerra responded before keying the mike. "Kerra's Roadkill Cafe. You kill it, we grill it. What have ya got for me?"

"_You have got to be kidding me…"_ A familiar voice groaned out from the communicator. _"Kerra I think we just hit a couple of snags." _The voice added after a second.

"Really Z? How 'bout you come here so you can tell me about it. Plus you can meet Melissa."

"_Alright, I'll_ _be there in a flash."_ The voice said before cutting the connection.

"Z?" Melissa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yup. That's what I call him at least. He should be here in three, two, one..." Kerra was cut off by a ZOOP!

A yellow portal sprang into existence in front of the two vixens**. **Shortly after it stabilized, a green, red, and gold armor clad figure walked out.

"Umm, who is he and why is he standing sideways?" Melissa asked, her mind trying to process how physics was being shattered like that. To a scientist like her, It made her question reality.

"This is the Zone Cop Zonic. He's from the perpendicular reality known as the No-Zone, and is an alternate version of Sonic" Kerra replied.

"Yup. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Melissa." Zonic said before turning to Kerra.

"So I'll assume you want to know what the snags are."

"You bet your armored blue ass I do."

"Well here's the short and sweet version. Eggman Nega is here in this dimension and is working with Eggman." He said after a moment. Melissa, regardless of being unable to see his face, thanks to the helmet, could tell he was cringing.

"Seriously? Do you know if they have been taken over by the Goa'uld?"

"That I do not know. But if he's here, Blaze and her friends can't be too far behind. Silver does, after all, contain the knowledge of creating a hole through the Zone Barriers with a Sol Gem…I just hope he's carefull. TH barriers can't take much right now"

"Is he the Nega from this Zone?" Kerra asked.

"Yeah. But you remember what happened the last time the two of them got together**,** right?" Zonic asked.

"Yeah. The entire Multiverse was almost wiped out. Thankfully, Blaze and Marine were able to help us out." Kerra replied.

"Fortunately…I've also detected the Sol Gems as well. The signal is faint but they are in this dimension…or at least one of them is. I can't tell because of the weakness of the signal, but it is there." Zonic said.

"Great, just what we need. Two sets of extremely powerful artifacts to fall into the hands of one of the most powerful system lords in existence."

"Exactly. I figured that you girls could use a heads up." Zonic replied, opening a Zone portal.

"Thanks Z. Keep me posted if anything else comes up." Kerra said as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Not a problem. Anything else Kerra?"

"Yeah. Can ya tell shuga-hog that I'm doing okay and that I'm working to get this resolved as soon as possible?"

"Sure thing. He's been pestering me for info for the last few weeks." Zonic said as he walked through the portal.

Melissa turned to Kerra with a raised eyebrow. "Shuga-hog? I only know of one person that has that nickname, and Bunnie was the one that called him that."

"Your point?" Kerra said with a small smile on her lips.

"Are you dating your Sonic?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you call him…"

Kerra jumped in before she could finish the question."He's my husband."

"...is Amy still alive in your Zone?" Melissa asked with wide eyes.

"Yup."

"Then how are you sitting here talking to me?"

"We had a little heart to heart and she realized that her crush had become an obsession, and was doing more damage than help. She realized that she knew nothing about him beside the fact that he was a hero…" Kerra adopted a painful look as she recalled a memory. "…Er…She _did_ hold a grudge when she found out we were getting married, though." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh boy, what did she do?" Melissa asked in exasperation.

"Would you believe she can get that hammer of hers into a really small present box?" Kerra asked.

"She tried to take your head off?"

"Yup. Almost worked too. My reflexes are what saved me." Again, a thoughtful look came over her face. "I nearly blew her brains out with my pistol then and there on instinct alone"

"What happened to Amy afterward?"

"She almost got that hammer shoved someplace really uncomfortable...sideways…and by Sonic. That drove the point home that he didn't love her, and only wanted her friendship" Kerra replied with a devilish grin.

"Wow, sound**s** like you had some fun before coming here." Melissa said with a laugh.

Kerra was about to respond when her actual cell phone went of. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Jack.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" Kerra asked answering the phone.

"_We found another Mobian." _He said, getting right to the point.

"Did Sam do her thing?"

"_Yeah, he's clean. But there are some issues that you might be able to help with."_

"Well tell me so I can tell you if I can or not."

"_First off,_ _he's a hedgehog, red with gold streaks down his arms. Second__**,**_ _he has amnesia."_

"Okay. There really isn't anything I can do about that. His memories will just have to come back on their own." Kerra replied.

"_He also can control fire."_

"Oh boy. A pyrokinetic with amnesia. That is so not good. Is he awake right now?"

"_No, we hit him with a Zat when he started to lose control upon arrival. I think the concept of technology, amnesia or not, doesn't sit well with him. It might be something in his subconscious, and might not be technology, but the moment he came through the gate, he became a nervous wreck, spewing white hot flames everywhere"_

"Was he like that when the team found him?"

"_No. Though the report said the hedgehog and a team member got into a nasty argument when they met, but other than that, he was perfectly calm"_

"Alright. Tell Janet to start an IV and keep him sedated until Melissa and I get there."

"_Do you have something that could help?"_

"Not on me but we can whip something up really quick."

"_Alright see you soon."_

"You too Jack. Make sure to keep some fire extinguishers handy." Kerra said as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

"One of the SG teams found another Mobian, he's a pryokenetic hedgehog with amnesia. They had an accident when they came through the gate. Come on, get changed. We need to go to the lab." Kerra said as she went inside.

"What can we do?" Melissa asked as she followed her.

"We can make some restrictor bands that will cancel out his abilities while he has them on. That way he won't burn down anything he doesn't want to."

"You know how to make something like that?"

"Yeah. I have a friend that is a pyrokenetic. She asked me to make some for her so she wouldn't burn down her palace."

"Ah, I see." Melissa said as they went into their respective rooms and got changed.

Five minutes later the two vixens were entering the kitchen. Melissa went to grab her keys.

"You won't be needing those." Kerra said.

"Then how do you propose we get to the Mountain?" Melissa asked hanging her keys back up.

"Like this." Kerra said as she grabbed Melissa's shoulder.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The two disappeared in a green flash of light.

_SGC Infirmary_

Kerra and Melissa appeared in the Infirmary in a green flash of light.

Kerra let go of Melissa' shoulder and headed over to Janet.

"You can use Chaos Control?" Melissa asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Amongst other abilities, yes." Kerra replied as she came up to Janet. In her mind, a thought came to her _'Should probably build a Chaos Energy Negation Field for the base. Can't have Gua'uld using Chaos Control to get here if they get an emerald and figure out how to use it'_ "Hey Janet I heard we had a hot one come in."

"You can say that again." The brunette doctor replied. "He nearly burnt the gate room to a crisp, he was so out of it."

"Sometimes the abilities of a pryokenetic are linked to their emotions. Strong ones can upset the control they have over their powers." Kerra replied, absently recalling what Blaze nearly did to her when she pulled a prank on her. She unconsciously rubbed her behind with a wince.

"So that was why you wanted him to stay sedated. What are you planning to do to help him?" Janet asked.

"We're going to make some restrictor bands that will cancel out his powers while he has them on. He can take them off when he needs to fight but right now we need to get his powers under control." Kerra said. "But first we need to see him."

"Sure thing. Right this way, ladies." Janet said as she led them to the new Mobian.

As they entered the isolation room Kerra noticed the guards armed with Zat guns and the large number of fire extinguishers that were stacked in the hallway.

"As usual, Jack went over board with my suggestion." Kerra chuckled as they walked in to the room.

The first thing that Kerra noticed was the arrangement of the hedgehog's quills.

"Janet, were his quills arranged like that when he came here?" she asked.

"Yes they were Colonel. Why?"

"No reason, he just looks like a hedgehog I know back home." Kerra said.

The hedgehog, as Kerra said**,** did bare a striking resemblance to Shadow. His quills were arranged in a similar manner. The main differences were his coloring and his markings. He had deep red fur with gold lines running down his arms. Kerra walked forward and gingerly opened one of his eyelids and was shocked to see eyes with blood red irises. The only other person she knew that had that was also Shadow. She was beginning to think this was this Zone's Ultimate Life-Form.

As she looked over the hedgehog, she reached out with her Chaos energy and sent it into his body, searching for the source of his power. She did this to better tune the rings so that they would work as intended instead of killing him from the inside out. But she did it more so to see if he had an unnaturally high level of Chaos Energy, marking him as an Ultimate Life-Form. She was shocked to find absolutely no Chaos Energy. That meant his powers weren't Chaos Energy based, and could only be a Psychic ability, which meant the source of the power rested somewhere in the mind. That would make it tricky to calibrate the rings, because if even one thing wasn't set right, it could mess up the guy's mind horribly.

Finishing, Kerra turned to Melissa and Janet. "Alright, Melissa and I will go to the lab and make the rings. We should have them done in a few hours. Keep him under till we can get them on him. We don't need any…accidents"

"Shouldn't be a problem. Now go. I don't like keeping people under sedation for longer than I have to when they are otherwise perfectly healthy." Janet replied shooing the vixens to the lab.

_Kerra's lab_

"So where do we start?" Melissa asked.

"We start…with these." Kerra said as she pulled out four glowing rings.

"Power Rings? But how?"

"Did you think I came unprepared? I brought a few of these from home. They will be the basis for our design. Other than that, I'm borrowing the design from a friend of mine, with a few tweaks. Instead of Chaos Energy, these will sedate the section of his mind that controls his powers. We need to be extremely careful with the calibrations and fine-tuning, because if we make one mistake, we may very well kill him, or worse" Kerra said as they got to work.

_Eight hours later_

"Finished! These should do the trick Melissa. Let's go and wake up our friend." Kerra said as she headed out of her lab.

Noticing that Melissa wasn't following her, she turned to see what she was doing.

Melissa was standing in front of container that had refrigeration lines running from it to a stack of nitrogen tanks.

"What's in here?" Melissa asked

"It's a surprise. I'll be showing it to everyone later. Now let's go take care of this guy so he can clear out of Janet's area."

"Okay."

_Infirmary_

"We're done Janet!"

"Good. So we can forgo the next dose of sedative?"

"Yup. How long do we have until it wears off?"

"About ten minutes at the most." Janet replied.

"Then we better get to work fast Kerra." Melissa said turning to the taller vixen.

"You said it." Kerra replied as she put the rings on a tray of medical equipment.

Removing the IV, Kerra began to place the rings on the hedgehog's wrists while Melissa worked on the ankles.

Five minutes later all four rings were in place and fine tuned.

Five minutes after that the hedgehog began to stir.

"Hey…how ya doing?" Kerra asked as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I feel pretty refreshed actually. Where am I?" The hedgehog asked as he looked around the room.

'_Jack was right. He's almost unnatyrally calm, despite his situation'._"You're on a planet called Earth. You were caught in an event known as Chaos Control on Mobius and sent to a random planet in the galaxy, where one of the teams from here found you." Melissa replied.

"Okay, that seems a little weird but I'll take your word for it. Who are you guys and what are these rings for?" he asked, examining the rings on his wrists.

"My name is Colonel Kerra Prower. As for those rings, they are keeping your powers sealed so that you don't accidentally burn anything or anybody you don't mean to. Don't worry, though. They can come off with just a forceful twist, incase you get yourself in hot water. Keep in mind, though, that with each ring that comes off, you gain a quarter of your powers. I don't know for sure if having less to control will increase your control over them, though, so be careful" Kerra replied.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel Melissa Prower. I hope that you don't mind we did that." Melissa said, pointing at the rings.

"My name is Major Janet Fraiser. I made sure that you were okay while they were working on those rings."

"Thank you. It's a real pain to keep my powers under control. My name's Ember by the way." Ember added as he extended his hand to shake the hands of the people who had done so much for him already…without even knowing him.

"Nice to meet you Ember. So what can you tell us about yourself?" Kerra asked with a gentle smile.

"Not much really. All I know is my name and that I'm a pyrokinetic. The last thing I remember is waking up on the planet you guys found me on, in the middle of a forest fire." Ember replied looking a little crestfallen.

"Hey, don't go all negative on us. We'll help you out by doing what we can to restore your memories. Sometimes it just take**s** meeting a friend from you past, or being in a similar situation to restore one's memories. In the case of your powers…well, practice makes perfect" Kerra said placing a hand on Ember's shoulder. She was speaking from experience, after all, and knew what he was feeling.

"Yeah. We have a good group of people here to help you out. The first thing we want to give you is this." Melissa said as she held out a ring to Ember.

"What is this?" Ember asked as he cocked his head to the side, inspecting the strange ring.

"It uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds, seven gems of great power, to create a solid hologram around the wearer making them appear human." Melissa explained as she smiled proudly. "That way you aren't stuck her in the base and you can see what this world has to offer. Mobians don't exist here, only humans, so you can understand that it'd freak them out a bit"

"Thanks! That's pretty sweet!" Ember said as he put the ring on. There was a flash, and instead of a hedgehog, a human with red hair and red eyes sat on the bed. "Wow. So this is what I would look like as a human. But what about my eyes? I've never seen a human with red irises."

"We can just say that you wear contact lenses." Kerra said. "The teenagers here have this thing about being independent, and tend to do some crazy things to themselves to make others see it. One of them is getting oddly colored contact lenses"

"Tell me about it. Casey tried to get some that had tiger stripes." Janet said as she shook her head while Kerra chuckled.

"Now that does sound like something Casey would do." Turning to Ember, Kerra asked. "Do you want to stay here for a few days to adjust, or do you want to go to our place? We have plenty of rooms and a bunch of us are damn good cooks…except Amy and Sven" She shuddered at the memories. It didn't even _closely_ resemble food.

"Hmm. I think that I'll go with you. I'd like to see the outside and get some fresh air." Ember replied as he climbed slowly out of bed and began to stretch his stiff muscles.

"Alright then let's head home. Janet let Jack and Hammond know that the situation is under control." Kerra said as she put a hand on Melissa and Ember's shoulders.

"Will do. You three take care."

"We will. CHAOS CONTROL!"

The three disappeared in a flash of green.

_Back at the house_

"Where do you think they went Sonic?" Cream asked.

"I dunno. Both their cars are here and their phones are here too." Sonic replied.

"Do you think that they were..." Amy started to ask before a flash of green light interrupted her.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?" Kerra asked, noting that Sonic rarely stays in the same place as Amy without making a mad run, and that Amy rarely stands in the same place as Sonic without trying to hug him.

"We thought that something happened to you guys. You left your cars and you phones and didn't leave a note." Sonic said.

"Oh sorry, we had a little situation to take care of. Everyone this is Ember." Melissa said as she introduced the red haired youth standing behind Kerra.

"H-hi." Ember said nervously.

"Come on, don't be like that Ember. Oh and you can take off your ring." Kerra said looking over her shoulder with a smile.

Ember looked at her and shrugged before removing the ring and dispelling the hologram.

"Wow. So they found another Mobian?" Amy asked.

"Yup. Oh, Sonic, I have a question for you." Kerra said as she turned to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Yeah?"

"Have you every come across someone called Eggman Nega?"

"Yes I have. Why?"

"He's in this dimension. It appears that he's working with Eggman." Kerra responded as Cream and Amy introduced themselves to Ember and took him to one of the unoccupied rooms. Sonic and Melissa shook their heads, knowing he was about to get a crash course introduction to the world of makeovers. Poor sap.

"So I guess this means that we'll be running in to Blaze eventually." Sonic said offhandedly.

"Yeah. At least she'll be able to help out Ember." Kerra replied.

"Wait, you know Blaze? How can she help him?" he asked in a surprise.

"He's a pyrokinetic. He also has amnesia so his control is tenuous at best. And I know Blaze because I'm the one who made those restrictor bands on her wrists"

"…I see." Sonic replied after a moment of thought.

"Melissa and I made some restrictor rings that will keep his power contained while he is wearing them." Kerra explained.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about the house burning down. That is, unless Amy decides to cook again." Sonic said with a grin, before shuddering.

"Oh God, don't remind me. It took me two days to get all the soot out of my fur." Kerra said with a groan.

"Anyways, let's make sure that he gets settled in alright." Kerra said standing up.

"Yeah…I hope we can all go home soon." Sonic said with a sigh

"Me too, Blue. Me too."


	10. The Flames, the Mind, and New Allies

SHSHSH

SG-7

Chapter Nine: The Flames. The Mind. And New Allies.

SHSHSH

_A/N: Hey everyone it's Hokuto again. I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I know that some of you are begging for more action, so I plan to give it to you. Here is the next part of the story, please enjoy to your heart's content and as always please leave us a review at the end._

_ShifterBlack here. The only credit I take for this chapter is that I did the spelling and grammar checks, as well as sprucing some things up so they make sense. Nothing against Hokuto, he just got carried away in some parts and forgot to add punctuation. Makes it look like a jumbled mess. Other than that, it's all his work._

SHSHSH

_Planet P9K-736_

"Okay so what are we after here again?" Jack asked as SG-1 and SG-7 worked their way through the planet's thick forest undergrowth.

Kerra and Melissa sighed as they looked at the Human turned Mobian officer.

"We are here for two reasons. One is a Chaos Emerald." Melissa explained.

"The other is what I believe to be a Sol Emerald." Kerra finished as she used one of her blades to slice through the thick foliage in their path.

Two days ago, when a connection was established with one of the worlds that Jack had input into the dialing computer, which came from when he had a database of the Ancients "downloaded" into his brain, they sent a MALP to investigate. They found the energy signature of a Chaos Emerald. After this a drone was launched to do a survey. The drone was able to find the general area of where the emerald was located, but it also picked up an unknown energy signature, similar to that of the Chaos Emeralds, but distinctly different.

Kerra, after receiving updated Intel from Zonic, told General Hammond of the existence of the Sol Emeralds and of the alternate reality they existed in, most commonly referred to as the Sol Zone. She explained how the properties of the Sol Emeralds were the same, but different in the fact that they didn't have a connection with the Chaos Force, but the Sol Force.

SG-1 and SG-7 were then deployed to seek out the source of both energies and bring them back to the SGC.

The thing that Kerra left out was that, like the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds have a controller as well, As well as a guardian with just as hot a temper as the guardian of the Master Emerald. Kerra just hoped she would be able to calm down the princess before everyone got crispy crittered.

So, with the Spartan walking point, the two teams made their way towards the first of the two signals.

"Can't we pick up the speed? I hate going this slow!" Sonic complained a couple of miles later.

Both Kerra and Melissa glared over their shoulders at the blue blur.

"If you want to take the lead," Kerra said.

"Then be our guest." Melissa finished as both kitsunes stepped aside and made a 'after you' gesture towards the uncleared path in front of them.

"Alright I will. Time for the old Triple S!" Sonic said as he crouched down and began to power up his Super Sonic Spin.

With a rush of wind the hedgehog shot forward through the underbrush.

The next sound that was heard seconds later was a loud thump, followed by cursing.

Shaking their heads, the two teams made their way through the path that Sonic had made, going about two hundred yards before coming across the stuck form of the hero. He glared at the twin vixens. "You knew this was here, didn't you?" he accused.

The two only grinned.

"That was why we didn't let you take point. You won't use firearms, and not everyone can keep up with your speed." Kerra said.

"Plus we figured that you would probably get yourself hurt." Daniel said as he pulled a first aid kit out of his pack while the hero glared at the group, stuck in the wall hanging upside down.

Kerra turned to Melissa, "Should we get him down, since he seems to be totally stuck?"

"Yeah. Though we really should leave him there to think about things." Melissa responded.

"Wouldn't his head explode?...On second thought…that might be a good thing." Sven said as he scratched his chin, as if visualizing the scene.

"He might be annoying, but he is an asset to the team." Krystal responded, smacking the other blue hedgehog in the group on the back of the head.

Zane snickered slightly as he walked up to the speed demon and grabbed his leg. "Alright Sonic, have you out of there in a second." He said before giving his wings a powerful flap, moving him back a couple of feet, peeling his fellow Major off the wall.

After removing the blue hero from the wall, Zane unceremoniously dropped him into a heap on the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Sonic asked as he sat upright and threw a poisonous glare at the fox/bat hybrid.

"Probably not, but I thoroughly enjoyed it." Zane replied, smirking.

After tending to the bumps and bruises, the two teams continued on.

Kerra was still walking point, slashing through the dense undergrowth, when her enhanced hearing picked up something over the steady rhythm of her blade slicing through the air and the foliage.

Stopping and holding her right hand up in a closed fist, she signaled for the group to halt. She then motioned for them to get down and stay quiet before motioning Jack forward.

When Jack was beside her, she explained through hand motions that there were Jaffa up ahead.

_'How many?' _Jack mouthed.

_'Platoon, maybe company.' _Kerra whispered back.

Jack nodded and motioned for her to handle the situation quietly.

Kerra nodded in response and drew her other blade before moving forward silently.

The members of SG-1 and SG-7 had heard the stories that Kerra had told about her prowess in combat and in the art of stealth, but they hadn't really believed her.

Until they saw her seemingly disappeared as if she was never there.

About a hundred meters from where the teams had stopped there was indeed a platoon sized force of Jaffa that were searching rather diligently for something.

They would never live to find it.

Kerra moved into action, a blur of green, gold, and silver as she slashed her way through the enemy. Within seconds little was left besides hunks of armor, an intact bone here and there, and blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Keying her radio, Kerra called the other teams forward.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know, a little gratuitous violence." Kerra replied as she pulled out a rag and began to clean the blood off her blades before sheathing them.

"So what were they doing?" Daniel asked as he surveyed the devastation.

"Looking for something. Pretty sure it was a Chaos Emerald. I didn't ask too many questions." Kerra responded as she finished cleaning her blades.

"What makes you say that Colonel Prower?" Teal'c asked.

"This is the site the drone showed us." Melissa answered.

"It definitely is." Krystal said, though slightly muffled.

Turning to see what the white hedgehog was doing they see her with her upper body burrowing through rubble to her waist, before she pulled herself free, holding the white Chaos Emerald in her hand.

"How did you know that it was there?" Sven asked his teammate.

"I dunno. I just felt it and knew it was there. It was like the emerald was calling to me." Krystal explained with a shrug.

Kerra was about to ask the major what she meant by that when a massive explosion rocked the valley they were in.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he helped the others that had failed to hold onto their footing.

"Sounded like someone just got nuked. And I can guess who was behind this particular nuke, follow me." Kerra said as she drew her handguns and began to move forward at, for her, a slow jog.

Clearing yet another stand of trees, the group came upon a smoking crater lined by smoldering trees and bodies.

In the epicenter of the blast there stood a feline Mobian, wrapped in flames and holding a square cut gem in her hand.

A white hedgehog, bathed in a greenish light, floated down next to the group.

"Please you have to help me get her calmed down. She could kill us all." The newcomer pleaded with the teams.

"Don't tell me, she got 'royally' pissed and went on a warpath when they tried to take the Sol Emerald?" Kerra asked using her hands to put quotes around royally.

"Yeah. Wait how do you know about the Sol Emeralds?" The telekinetic hedgehog asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now I have to calm down a pissed off princess." Kerra said as she shoved her guns back into their holsters and warped to the bottom of the crater.

At the top of the crater the white hedgehog turned to the group, "Is she insane, or is she just that good?"

"A little of column A and a little of column B in my opinion. By the way name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?" Sonic asked as he extended his right hand.

Taking his hand, the other male replied, "Silver the Hedgehog. And the flaming kitty down there is Princess Blaze."

"Yeah we've met her." Melissa replied.

"Really? But when did that happ-" Silver started to ask, but was interrupted by a small explosion and Zane and Krystal's play by play.

"That last fire ball had to singe some of Kerra's fur." Zane said in a stereotypical sports announcer voice.

"Indeed it had to, but Kerra is keeping 'Burning Blaze' on her toes with a mix of speed and Chaos attacks." Krystal replied in the same tone.

Jack smacked both of them in the back of the head with a low growl.

Indeed Kerra was keeping Blaze on her toes, but she was on the defensive, looking for an opening.

_'Shit, she's in a blind rage and that emerald is just fueling her power. I need to get it away form her without hurting her.' _Kerra thought as she warped into the sky.

As she fell, she began to power up. Not with Chaos energy, but with her own rage. Unlike Sonic, and now Blaze, Kerra was able to control her anger, instead of the other way around. It amplified her strength and speed but left her very drained afterward. Her fur began to change from its usual golden hue to black and her sapphire irises swallowed her pupils, creating drowning pools of blue.

Hitting the ground, Kerra swiftly moved, taking the advantage of surprise that she had gained by her entrance. She threw punch after punch and kick after kick, focusing on the arm that held the Sol Emerald.

After a few strikes, Blaze lost feeling in her arm and dropped the gem, and was forced on the defense for the first time in the fight.

Soon Kerra had dealt out enough punishment that the cloak of flames that surrounded the feline began to die down, allowing Kerra and opening.

She dropped back and charged forward, delivering a solid punch to Blaze's stomach, causing her to blackout momentarily as the oxygen was forcibly expelled from her lungs.

As the princess slumped in her arms, Kerra calmed and her appearance reverted to normal. She then dropped to her knees still holding the dazed feline.

Kerra laid the feline on the ground and collapsed next to her, fishing into a pocket on her vest for her cigarettes and her lighter. Pulling one out, she placed it between her lips and flicked open her lighter and spun the striker wheel. Nothing happened. She tried a few more times with the same result.

"Goddamnit. I knew I should have refilled this thing before we left." Kerra complained as she let her head fall to the ground.

Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her face with a finger extended. A small flame erupted from the finger tip.

Kerra shrugged and lit her cancer stick. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. The least I could do for pulling me out of that." Blaze replied as she let her arm drop to the ground.

"Least I could do princess." the kitsune replied. "Now, as soon as we can both stand on our own, we need to get out of here and back to Earth."

"What's Earth?" the feline princess asked.

"Another planet, it's where our base of operations is." Kerra explained as her ears twitched.

A Jaffa that had some how survived Blaze's initial attack was stumbling down the wall of the crater. Kerra drew an M-320 grenade launcher and sighted on a point just below the soldier, stumbling from exhaustion while at it.

As she fired however, she heard someone shout _**"CHAOS SPEAR!"**_

The spear of energy and the 40 mm Hell H.O.U.N.D grenade hit at the same time, resulting in a double explosion that tore the man apart.

Kerra turn to look over her other shoulder to see who had thrown the attack, half expecting Shadow to be there. Instead she saw everyone looking at Krystal with surprise, and the hedgehog in question covering her mouth with embarrassment and her eyes wide.

_'Hmm. It appears that Krystal has a few secrets. I won't push though. She might be this zone's ULF, and if that's the case, then we need her on our side.' _Kerra thought as she stood up and holstered her launcher.

"Um, Kerra?" Sonic asked as he reached the bottom of the crator and helped her and Blaze to their feet.

"Yeah Sugar?" she asked.

"Where in the nine hells did you get that grenade launcher?"

She grinned. "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count"

Everyone's gagged at the thought that entered their minds.

_Later that day, back on Earth_

Kerra was walking along side Jack, Sam, and Daniel as they went into a little bar near Cheyenne Mountain called _Bloody Knuckles_. Kerra had heard the team talking about it but hadn't had the desire to go.

However, after going into her dark form, she really needed something strong to drink.

"So you say this guy makes some pretty stiff drinks?" Kerra asked the black wolf next to her.

"Yeah he does. Course Daniel here has always been a light weight, so he never lasts too long." Jack replied with a laugh.

"True, by the way you should get your ring on." Kerra said with a chuckle as she noticed her friend wasn't wearing his ring.

"It's okay, this place is only frequented by SGC personnel for some reason." Sam replied.

"Okay, so that means we can just disregard protocol? What if someone that isn't cleared comes in?" Kerra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They can't. This place is still technically inside the perimeter of the base." Daniel said fielding the question.

"If you say so." Kerra said as they stepped inside the bar.

Walking up to the bar, Jack hopped up on a stool and wave the bartender over. "Hey Owen! Can we get some service over here?"

The bartender, Owen, walked over with a chuckle and looked Jack in the eyes. "You know Jack, it's a damn good thing that I like you so much, otherwise this bar might live up to it's name."

Everyone ordered their drinks, and engaged in conversation. Kerra however was slightly distracted.

For one, she was paranoid that someone that shouldn't be there would walk in and they would have to make them 'disappear.'

The other reason she was distracted was Owen. He looked vaguely familiar, but Kerra was having trouble figuring out why.

Owen was a black male, about five foot six, a white goatee, and red dreadlocks that were graying. He also had a couple of unique qualities.

One, his eyes were a brilliant violet.

The second thing was something that Kerra missed until she was getting a refill on her rum and cola. He had two spikes of bone that protruded from the back of each of his hands, mostly hidden by the black fingerless gloves he wore.

"That's a unique trait there Owen. So where was it that you said you were from?" Kerra asked.

"Someplace that I can't ever go back to." Owen replied with disappointment lacing his voice.

Kerra shook her head and pulled a spare ring out of her pocket, setting it on the bar. "You might want to take that. It'll keep you from over exerting yourself while maintaining human form."

"What are you talking about Kerra?" Sam asked. "He's human, he just has a few unique qualities."

"Wow, I figured that you would be able to see through his cover easily. This guy is from the Knuckles clan. Though I would have to see your chest to see if I'm right as to _who_ you really are." Kerra said as she extended a claw out quickly sliced the top three button's form Owen's shirt.

Beneath was a mark that no one besides Kerra expected. It was a white crescent moon shaped mark that looked to be like a necklace on him.

"So this is where you've been hanging out while the galaxy is in danger and your son could use someone with more experience to help him out." Kerra said locking gazes with Owen.

"You know him?" Jack asked as he watched the sparks fly between the two.

"Personally? No. But I do know his Prime version fairly well. So you gonna level with me Owen?" Kerra asked, with a slight pause before continuing

"Or, should I call you _Locke_?"

SHSHSHSHSHSH

_Okay everybody. I apologize for the lateness, but I have been really busy as of late. I hope that this chapter is up to your expectations. As always, please read and review so we can improve in anyway we can._

_Hokuto out._


	11. Chapter 11sorta

SG-7

Chapter: X

SBSBSB

ShifterBlack walks onto stage, with Hokuto Ulric right next to him. They both clear their throats.

ShifterBlack: Welcome, fans and friends, to the grand opening of the Cast Room!

A light above him comes on, revealing the word APPLAUSE.

Hokuto Ulric: This room is where Shifter, myself, and the cast of SG-7 will be making comments at the beginning of each chapter, sometimes leaving hints or clues as to how the story may progress.

ShifterBlack: With that out of the way, we have an announcement. Due to issues Hokuto and I are having in life, we've been hard pressed to churn out any kind of update. So we talked about it, and came to an agreement.

Hokuto Ulric: It is with a heavy heart that we tell you this. As of now, SG-7 is being put on Hiatus.

ShifterBlack: Hokuto is apparently being targeted by a PMSing Kami, and I myself am not too far behind. So for now, we will be working to straighten our lives out.

Kerra, Melissa, and the rest of the SG-7 cast walk onto the stage.

Kerra: Don't worry all. We'll be up and running again in no time.

Sonic: Nothing's going to tie down this hedgehog, so you can bet on this story continuing.

ShifterBlack: Yes. However, do not think we will just up and leave like that. I have a special little chapter to hold you over until then.

ShifterBlack and Hokuto Ulric: We now present to you our very first Blooper Reel!

Melissa: Neither ShifterBlack or Hokuto Ulric own the original cast of Stargate: SG-1 and Sonic the Hedgehog. ShifterBlack owns Myself, Sven Black, Krystal White, and Zane Sorroto. Hokuto Ulric owns Kerra Prower. Finally, Ember belongs to an author Shifter is too troubled to remember the name of.

ShifterBlack: Well excuse me for having horrible memory. Seizures will do that to you. Anyway, yeah. I'd appreciate if the author of Ember the Hedgehog lets me know who they are again. That way I can formally say he's yours.

Melissa: Alright! Enough technical crap. Roll it!

SBSBSB

_Chapter 2: When Tails arrives at SGC_

"Major Carter, status report" Said a bald human wearing an official looking white uniform. Lieutenant General George Hammond looked out the window that made up most of one of the walls in the room. In the room beyond the window was the Stargate in the gate room.

"Sir, the Stargate just suddenly started up and is currently dialing an address we don't know. It is on the fifth chevron, sir, and Harriman isn't here yet, so I'm running the gate at the moment" said a blond woman. Major Samantha "Sam" Carter.

"Shut the Iris" Hammond said, suddenly getting a very bad feeling.

"We've tried, sir, it's not responding" Said a man with grayish hair next to Sam. His name was Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill. "How many times does that make now, that we've not been able to shut the Iris because of some mystic voodoo shit?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Have any available man down there, ready to fire on my order" Hammond said.

"Sir!" they both said.

Five minutes later, when the Stargate was on the seventh, and final, chevron, about two dozen men and woman were aiming guns ranged from simple blasters to high power and velocity machine guns.

The gate opened, but everyone that's seen the gate open before immediately noticed something wrong.

Melissa was hanging behind the ring, tangled in the wires that she was supposed to use to swing through the ring.

"Get me down!"

The soldiers started cracking up as Kerra flew onto the set and started helping her twin, all the while snickering. "Attention whore" She commented, ducking under a tail swipe.

"Oh? And you're so much better?" Melissa snarled back. "It's bad enough I'm cramped to hell. I do NOT need your opinion!"

Kerra snickered again, managing to get Melissa down. "Aw…can my little twin not handle her monthly curse?" She started cracking up as she bolted, an enraged Kitsune hot on her heels.

"Alright people, coffee break!" ShifterBlack yells from his chair, rubbing his forehead. "Why did I agree to letting her on set while she was PMSing?"

"Partial insanity?" Hokuto Ulric remarked from his chair next to Shifter's.

"Partial nothing" Hammond said as he walked over. "Five bucks says she catches Kerra and ties her to the flag pole outside by the tails"

SBSBSB

Melissa: Hey! You said you burned that reel!

ShifterBlack: Yeah. I did burn that reel, but not the copies I made before burning it.

Kerra: Okay, let's move one before we have another fight.

SBSBSB

The gate opened, but everyone that's seen the gate open before immediately noticed something wrong.

For one, the gate never did the splash back, like it always does. And for two, the gate wasn't a rippling blue surface, it was pure white, and still as a board.

"What?" Hammond muttered, shocked to see this. "Record that address!" He yelled.

"On it!" Sam exclaimed, sketching the symbols.

Hammond grabbed the PA microphone. "Hold fire unless fired upon!" he shouted.

Everyone waited.

A dark shape could be seen becoming bigger and darker, as if getting closer, and then…

"God Dammit! Get back here!"

Everyone face planted the ground as Melissa dived through the ring, Kerra hot on her tails with an enraged look in her eyes.

"Nah nah, you can't catch me!" Melissa yelled, sticking her tongue out at Kerra.

"Stand still and take your punishment like a man!...er…Woman!"

Shifter groaned as he stood up. "Take five people!" he exclaimed, irate.

Sonic came onto the set and caught Melissa as she ran by. "What did you do this time?" He asked.

Melissa tried to give him the puppy eyes, but it failed horribly as he knocked her on the head. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! I switched her normal shampoo with the special stuff"

Sonic's eyes widened. "The special stuff? You mean you actually made her wash her hair with…ew!" he said, before turning and throwing Melissa at the approaching Kerra. "She has every right to wail on you now!"

"NOOOO!" She screamed.

SBSBSB

Sonic: I'm still waiting for the revenge she swore upon me.

Hokuto Ulric: Careful Sonic. Kitsune are ferocious when it comes to revenge and pranks.

Melissa: Oh, I already got that.

Sonic and Hokuto: Huh?

SBSBSB

_Chapter 2: During the mission to locate the next Chaos Emerald._

"The energy's that way" Tails said, pointing into the trees. She frowned as she studied the radar more closely. "Jack, don't go looking for civilization yet. Stay here and stay ready to dial us home" she said.

Jack tilted his head in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"The energy's moving towards us, fast" Tails said.

It only took Jack a second before he ran for the DHD, and started dialing. "Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, help them incase its hostile" he said.

Suddenly, a blur burst from the trees, and Tails saw a tint of blue.

Sadly, said blue blur was supposed to start running around them. Instead, his turn was too wide, and he smacked into the Stargate prop at more than breakneck speeds.

Melissa groaned and palmed her face as Sonic fell onto his back, moaning in pain. "Too wide AGAIN Sonic! Get it right already!" She yelled, stomping on his chest.

"Someone get Janet in here" Shifter called out, also irritated. He walked to Sonic as Kerra went to find their resident doctor. "I will take away your free Chilidog rights if you mess up this scene one more time. Are we clear?" he growled.

Sonic only groaned.

"Answer him!" Melissa kicked him in the balls for good measure, eliciting a pleasing high pitched scream of "Sir, yes sir!" before he blacked out.

Hokuto walked up and leaned over to whisper in Shifter's ear. "Is she still PMSing?" he asked.

"She shouldn't be. Last one was two weeks ago when we did the Chaos Control scene. Remember? It was when she tied Kerra to the top of the flag pole with her tails…in a triple knots"

Hokuto winced. "…Right…Forgot about that"

SBSBSB

Sonic: Quit laughing! That wasn't funny!

Everyone: Yes it was!

ShifterBlack: Anyways, since Sonic is so curious about what Melissa meant by her getting her revenge, I think we'll roll that one next.

Sonic: …Wait…Don't tell me… *Pales and tries to run away*

Melissa: *Grabs Sonic and tapes him to a chair* Ah ah ah. No chickening out on us now. *Grins evilly* Roll it!

SBSBSB

_End of Chapter 4, in the No-Zone._

Zonic appeared through a portal in the No-Zone, rushing to a certain monitor in his Control Room. He examined it, before slapping a hand over his mouth and running off the set towards the bathroom.

"CUT!" Shifter yelled. "What the hell happened?"

Kerra walked onto the set and examined the monitor. Her cheeks took on a rosy hue and, with as straight a face as she could, turned and said "I think Shadow finally got that payback for when Sonic tripped him in their last race"

Hokuto quirked an eyebrow and walked onto the stage, followed by most of the cast. They looked at the monitor, and most of them did the same as Zonic, running off towards the various bathrooms on the set, the girls with red faces while the guys had green faces.

Kerra grunted in annoyance as she walked towards the camera. "Never knew Sonic could pole dance so well…" she muttered just before she shut the camera off with a blush.

SBSBSB

Sonic: I was drunk! It wasn't even supposed to happen!

Melissa: You weren't complaining when Amy and Blaze joined you, just as drunk.

Jack: Weren't we celebrating Blaze's birthday then?

Cream: Yep. Sonic got so drunk he decided one of his gifts to her would be a pole dance. She got equally drunk, along with Amy, and they joined him. It had everyone hollering in laughter, and Melissa managed to convince Shadow to record it so they could both get revenge.

Hokuto: Wow. Talk about your messed up birthday party.

SBSBSB

_Chapter 9, after getting the call from Jack._

Five minutes later the two vixens were entering the kitchen. Melissa went to grab her keys.

"You won't be needing those." Kerra said.

"Then how do you propose we get to the Mountain?" Melissa asked hanging her keys back up.

"Like this." Kerra said as she grabbed Melissa's shoulder.

"KAOSU SHIHAI"

After a moment, Kerra realized just what she said and groaned. She turned around and slammed her head into the wall a few times, muttering things along the lines of "…need to stop reading Naruto Fan Fiction" and "Stupid!"

Melissa just started laughing, hard.

Hokuto sighed. "Cut" He said. "Kerra, you are officially grounded from your computer" he said, making Kerra's eyes widen comically, becoming white circles.

"What? No! You can't do that! I'll say it right this time, just don't take away my computer!" She was on her knees begging.

Hokuto stood firm. "I know you will. But that doesn't change the fact that you're grounded" He said.

Sonic tilted his head from his spot off the set. "Um…what exactly did she say?" he asked.

Shifter turned to him. "It was Japanese. Loosely, it translates into Chaos Control. She got her languages mixed up" he explained.

"Oh" Sonic said, before shrugging and walking towards the exit. "I'm gonna go get a sandwich"

SBSBSB

ShifterBlack: And that's a wrap! Thank you all for attending our very first Blooper Reel. If you have any ideas for our next one, you're more than welcome to give one to us through Reviews. However, we'll only take one from each person per Blooper Reel. This will keep our Reviews from getting swamped.

Hakuto Ulric: I can't believe you let Melissa on the set while she was having her monthly problem. That was just asking for trouble.


	12. The REAL Chapter 11!

SG-7

Chapter Ten: Arcadian and Echidna Legend

SBSBSB

_Authors Notes: Shifter Black here. This chapter's my idea, so let's hear a round of applause for finally deciding to put it down on paper…er…digital texting. Still, regardless of this being my idea, I'm handing it over to Hokuto Ulrik to do. My computer went kapoof on me, and I have to use the library's computer until it gets fixed._

_Anyways! I'd just like to give another big thanks to the owner of Ember the Hedgehog. So THANKS!_

SBSBSB

As our heroes are relaxing from their latest off world mission, another planet is about to be invaded by a familiar red and yellow ship, which housed an even more familiar pair of villains.

"Are you sure this planet is where we picked up the energy reading?" asked a rotund man with a white mustache and black sunglasses.

Another rotund man, identical in appearance to the first man, nodded, rubbing his kill-me-orange mustache. "Yes. I tracked the readings to here. They're unlike anything I've ever seen. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were from Chaos Emeralds, but the pattern of the energy is erratic…unstable…unlike the balanced wave patterns the Chaos Emeralds give off, or the orderly wave patterns the Sol Emeralds generate. I'm not sure what to make of it."

Eggman Nega hummed as he started to rub his own mustache. "It is curious. I suppose the only reasonable option would be to land on the planet and study it further. We'll need to observe from here until we can figure out how civilization on this planet works. Does the planet have a name?" he asked, looking towards his positive twin.

Eggman nodded. "Arcadia. I also have a few details on the planet itself from the scans."

"And?"

"Apparently, the inhabitants of this planet live on islands, continents, which float in the air, thousands of feet away from the surface. The surface itself is nothing but superheated mud and rock, and the atmosphere itself is so chaotic that it is almost impossible for life to survive there. You'd melt the moment you got past the lower cloud layer, which is nothing but a rampaging storm too thick for even our ship to navigate properly."

"You said almost impossible." Noted Eggman Nega.

"It wouldn't be hard to find a way. All storms, no matter what world, have a center, a calm eye, that we could pass through, but the heat from being that close to the planet's core would melt us, if not our ship. It's a simple matter to design a heat retardant armor for the ship, if we have to go there."

Nega nodded. "I see. Let's observe and learn first, then we'll go down and ask about whatever may be giving off the energy we picked up, and if we can acquire and use it." He said, turning to look at the planet through the window.

Eggman nodded in agreement. "Oh!" He exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. He turned to Nega. "How is that little project of yours going?" he asked.

Nega grinned darkly. "Rather well, my friend. Rather well." he said, turning to stare at a tube full of green liquid. An almost humanoid shape could be seen, but other than that, all that could be seen was a pair of red eyes that glowed.

Everyone in the Bloody Knuckles watched in apprehension as Kerra Prower, an alternate version of Melissa Prower, glared heatedly at a man with violet colored eyes. He was known by the original SGC teams as Owen Knuxlin, a simple bartender, but Kerra had just accused him of being a man named Locke, apparently a Mobian.

Sparks flew between them. "Well? Which is it? Locke? Owen? Answer me!" she exclaimed.

"What do you want from me?" The man yelled. "I'm just a bartender!"

"No. You are a Mobian, and your son is in need of you!" Kerra returned.

Everything seemed to ice over, and any heat that was in the bartender's eyes faded immediately. And, in the eyes of everyone present, years seemed to just pile onto him all at once, making him appear so much older than he really was. "…My son…" He muttered, before he shook his head and glared at Kerra, though it seemed more forced now. "I don't have a son."

Kerra sighed in exasperation and lunged forward, grabbing the bartender by the wrists. "Chaos…"

The bartender's eyes widened as green Chaos Energy seemed to surround Kerra. Everyone expected her to do something irrational.

"Control" she finished.

They were completely stumped when yellow Chaos Energy started to flow from the bartender into Kerra, being absorbed by her.

"Wait, Owen has Chaos Energy? I thought only a Mobian could store it?" Daniel asked.

The yellow energy stopped flowing. Kerra let go and restrained her power, watching as Owen turned into a red Echidna with a graying beard. She grabbed him and flipped him over her shoulder, and the bar. He hit the floor hard, his back taking most of the hit. Kerra knelt down and grabbed his chin as he sat up, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I come from the Prime Zone, and I am the Chosen One" Locke's eyes widened at this. "Knuckles Prime was forced to become the next Enerjak in my zone, and our Locke was ready to kill him, not even bothering to try and save him. Do you know why?"

The calmness with which she asked the question made many shiver. It was no secret Kerra had a horrible past. Most don't know the details of it, but she responds very strongly to those who abandon their children. It was an effect of being an orphan and an only child.

Locke shook his head, almost fearful of what she would do if he answered wrong.

"Because idiots like you try to pass responsibility off as more important than family!" She yelled, belting him across the face.

She was suddenly grabbed by Sonic, who put his arms under her shoulders and held tight. "That's enough, Kerra!" He exclaimed, struggling just to keep the genetically modified warrior in place.

Melissa knelt next to Locke and checked him over for any serious injuries. He appeared exhausted, but the younger Prower attributed that to having most, if not all, of his Chaos Energy drained from him in an instant. "I'm really sorry about this" She apologized.

Locke didn't answer. He had found the wooden floor he was sitting on rather interesting, his eyes glazed.

"Settle down, Kerra." Sonic said. She continued to struggle. "Why are you getting so angry?" Melissa heard him ask out loud, followed shortly by a crash.

Everyone dog piled on Kerra, each wondering what had triggered the anger she was exhibiting. Sure, she had no love for those who turned away from their family, but this? This was nothing like her.

The brawl, for lack of better word, lasted only a short time. It was cut short when Teal'c zapped Kerra with the Zat gun, stunning her.

Melissa and Jack went to a hole in the wall, where a blue furred leg wearing a red sneaker dangled, and carefully helped Sonic out of it. He was out cold, the punch having been more than he could handle.

Sam and Daniel helped Locke off the floor and into a booth, where he slumped heavily and breathed a sigh.

"Owe…um, Locke?" Sam said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Was what Kerra said true?" She asked.

He nodded after a moment. "Every bit." He admitted.

"But why? I can't see anyone abandoning their family, no matter what." Daniel said.

Locke sighed again. "It's a long story."

Sam and Daniel, followed shortly by Melissa and Jack, holding Sonic between them, sat either in a booth or on the floor. Teal'c stood. "We have time." Sonic mumbled groggily, having just awoken.

Locke looked up at the walls, which everyone noticed seemed to depict some kind of island in the sky. "It started a very long time ago, before the rise of Mobians, and humans. It was around the Saurian age. Actually, this story starts where it had ended. In the Prime Zone, the zone with which all others are based off of, a calamity befell Mobius. A Meteor had struck the planet, changing it forever."

He looked at everyone to gauge their reaction. Daniel spoke up. "We all know about the meteor that killed the dinosaurs."

Locke shook his head. "One, I'm talking about another dimension. Two, Mobius is another planet altogether from Earth."

Daniel nodded, and Locke continued.

"The Prime Zone and this zone had been like identical twins before then, but there had always been one major difference between the Mobius of there, and the Mobius of here. An extra element was deep in the crust of Mobius Prime, one that could not be found in our Mobius. This element was never given a name, but some like to refer to it as Liquid Chaos" He stopped again, looking through his memories of his time studying Mobian History and Prehistory.

"The element was named for its role in creating the Chaos Emeralds. You see, when the meteor hit Mobius Prime, a radiation, normally harmless to anyone, mixed with the Liquid Chaos. This turned the Liquid Chaos solid, and the radiation granted the solidified form of Liquid Chaos powers, creating the Chaos Emeralds."

"Not able to handle the power the very many Chaos Emeralds gave out under the crust, the core of the planet worked to push them out, resulting in the Days of Fury; three days in the history of Mobius Prime that was nothing but pure, unrestrained, and unopposed chaos."

"The First Day of Fury was the day that every volcano on the planet, active or not, continuously spewed lava. The Second Day of Fury was the day the Chaos Emeralds rained down on the planet from the first day's events, and the third day was the day half of the Chaos Emeralds vanished, not all at once, taking some living beings with them."

"That half that vanished appeared in this Zone's Mobius, raining from the skies much like they did on the second Day of Fury."

He paused again as he waited for everyone to absorb this. After five minutes, he continued.

"At first, the Chaos Emeralds were harmless, but then someone found a way to tap into the awe inspiring powers they held. Thus began the Dark Ages of Mobius. People used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to try and take over the world, to kill and destroy."

"The Dark Ages came to an end many centuries later, when a group of friends gathered every Chaos Emerald they could find, which was most of them. Three of those friends gave their lives to seal the Chaos Emeralds away in a temple. The fourth and final friend, my ancestor, was charged with guarding that seal, as well as those that come after him. That man was my ancestor, the first Guardian. Even though it was sealed, the immense power in the Chaos Emeralds caused a chunk of the planet, which surrounded the temple, to be ripped out, which now floats in Mobius' upper atmosphere." Locke finished.

Realizing by his lack of continuing that he was done, Jack spoke up. "Wait, that doesn't explain why you abandoned your son, whoever that is."

Locke gave another sigh. "Normally, the responsibility of guarding the Chaos Emeralds and the seal that bound them was handed down from eldest son to eldest son. The father would teach the son in the ways of Chaos Energy manipulation and leave it at that, but I had a different idea" He looked up. "Don't get me wrong. I at first didn't want to do it, but I knew dark times would be coming for my son, so I followed through" He looked down again. "I knew that the instinct for survival would lead my son safely through his life, so when he was born, and able to walk, I left him in a cave on the island where the Chaos Emeralds had remained hidden and sealed." Locke took a moment to collect his thoughts on the scenario that followed.

"What happened next?" Daniel asked.

"After I left my son in the cave, I attempted to go to the realm where the rest of our civilization was hiding. But something went wrong and I wound up here on Earth." Locke replied.

"Wait. I thought that Knuckles was the last of his kind. You're saying that there is a whole civilization of Echidnas out there?" Sonic asked, clearly confused of this revelation.

Before Locke could answer, Kerra spoke up from the floor.

"Yes there is. When they realized just how dangerous it was for the existence of the Echidna people to be commonly known they hid the city Echidnaopolis in a kind of pocket dimension. That and they had grown aloof from their time floating through the skies and wanted nothing to do with those of us on the surface. For good reason I suppose." She said as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Why's that?" Sam asked this time.

"Because there are people on the surface that would abuse the power of the Emeralds. Eggman is a prime example of that kind of person. But the Council at the time felt that they were too good to help out their fellow Mobians when their very existence was in doubt. Had they helped us, the Great War would not have lasted as long as it did, and King Acorn would never have made Eggman his Minister of War." Kerra finished as she pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. "Sorry about that, by the way. I'm usually in better control of my anger than that. Cutting loose like I did today took a bit of a toll on my control."

"It's all right, Kerra, was it? No permanent damage was done." Locke replied with a small wave of his hand.

"Speak for yourself." Sonic mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

Everyone chuckled a little, even Sonic.

Locke continued after the laughter died down. "You're right though, I need to stop hiding and do something. My people owe yours a great debt for the price you paid to keep the Overlanders from wiping us all out. I intend to do what I can to pay that debt."

"Thank you Locke. We could use all the help we can get." Melissa said reaching across the table to shake the older man's hand.

Locke took it and shook it firmly.

Today had been a fruitful day for the two teams. They had found a Chaos Emerald and a Sol Emerald and gained three new and powerful allies.

Now they looked forward to the challenges ahead with a brighter outlook.

"_We can win this fight."_ Was a thought shared by many in the group.

SBSBSB

ShifterBlack: Honestly? I intended for this chapter to be longer. Sadly, Writers Block decided my head was a good nesting ground. I handed it off to Hokuto for him to finish, but he doesn't seem to have much juice circulating at the moment either. Sorry, but this will have to do for now.

I wanted this story to be one of those long addictive stories, but my style of writing just isn't wired towards that. The final battle is coming soon, just gotta get some more pieces in place. Peace!


End file.
